Byakuya and the New Recruit
by arrancar125
Summary: Byakuya gets a new recruit that gets under his skin. will she be the one to melt his icy heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good morning Byakuya-taicho" a perky voice chirped in his office this morning.

"Who are you?" the calm and cold captain asked.

"I'm the new recruit that was assigned to your squad yesterday. Kohana Kiyouhamura, reporting for duty", she saluted to the high and mighty captain. Dropping all her paperwork in the process.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll have this cleaned up in no time. Oohh, I just had this stuff in order too", the scurrying girl said to no one in particular.

The cold captain just stared at her.

When she finally had collected all of the falling papers and put them back in order, she placed them firmly on his desk.

Byakuya looked up when she did and just said, "You may leave now".

But the girl didn't leave. In fact, she stood there huffing at him. Seeing as how she wasn't going to leave and he was getting annoyed(and curious as to why she was still standing there) he sighed and stared her straight in the eye, "What?"

"'What?' Is that all you have to say? How about 'thank you' or 'I appreciate you for picking up those papers' or even helping?" she steamed with her hand on her hip and her foot tapping. Loudly he might add.

"How about good day and get out of my office?" he looked down at his paperwork ignoring her persistent tantrum.

"No", she replied curtly.

"What did you just say?" he looked up at her again as he stood above her.

She was somewhat short for her age he noticed. Yet she was still taller than Rukia. She came just short of his chin. She had long flaming red hair that stopped just before the small of her back. Although lighter than Renji's with hints of goldish-orange flowing throughout. She had the most mysterious eyes he had ever seen. They were emerald with a hint of gold glazed over with gray like how a mist or fog spread over the ground.

He could tell she had curves. (not that he was looking) He could just tell by the way she was standing. He legs appeared to be long and slender. Her arms were slender and smooth. He even noticed some muscles forming under her delicate and smooth skin. And her hands, they were so . . . dainty . . . and so . . . perfect.

"Are you in there? Helllloooo?!" she waved a hand across his face. He grabbed it before he went dizzy and fainted.

"I would prefer it if you didn't do that. Now, why won't you leave my office like I asked you to?" he looked her up and down sordidly (with distaste).

"First of all, you didn't ask me to, you told me to leave. And secondly" she said pulling her hand from his grip, "I won't leave until I have said all that I have to say."

"Which is?" he asked more curiously than he wanted to sound

"That when someone drops their papers on the floor, you are supposed to help. When someone says 'Good Morning' you are suppose to say it back. And when someone has picked up said papers they dropped and they hand them to you, you are supposed to say thank you. Or are you too high and mighty for such feeble things to care?"

Byakuya was actually shocked at how much she said in breath. Well, if she did breathe, he hadn't noticed.

She stood there panting and fanning herself. Byakuya was . . . dare he say it . . . in awe.

"Is that all?" he said instead of telling her what he thought.

"Yes" she said rather hoarsely.

"Then you may leave".

"Are you asking me to leave or are you telling me?" she said while still panting.

"Yes. I am asking you to leave this time".

"Okay" she shrugged and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow. Bye." She called from down the hallway.

Byakuya didn't understand. He was quite baffled

She was mad at him for not saying thank you or helping her pick up those papers or properly asking her to leave, but as soon as he asked her, she just shrugged, smiled, and left. _I guess she got what she wanted and wasn't mad anymore. Women, I'll never understand them._

"Good morning" she chirped even louder than yesterday.

"You may leave now. And I'm asking, not telling" he glanced up at her then returned to his paperwork.

"No, not that. Say it" she chirped closer to his face than he would have liked.

He could smell lavender and some kind of fruit coming from her hair. Which was spilling onto his paperwork. _ Is that apricot? An unusual scent to mix with lavender? _He thought.

He looked up at her mysterious golden emerald mist eyes and sighed, "Say what?"

"What are you supposed to say when someone says 'Good morning'?" she asked talking to him like he were a silly little child.

He didn't want to say it back. He didn't want to give in to her silly little childish whims, but if he didn't, he knew she would never leave him alone. _Or just leave period._

Seeing no way around it, he sighed, and said, "Good morning". But barely above a whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you", she smirked cupping one hand behind her ear, taking a few strands of flaming red locks off his desk.

He knew damn well she heard him. She was just teasing him. Seeing that he was cornered, yet again, he sighed and spoke a little louder this time, "Good morning."

"See, that wasn't so bad?" she smiled and patted his arm. He grimaced.

"Bye. See you tomorrow" she called while skipping out of his office. Actually skipping.

_I'll really never understand women now. Especially this one. _

When he went back to finishing his paperwork, he noticed a small black butterfly burette lying on his desk.

_Oh great! She left this here. _

_I don't quite remember her wearing one._

_Oh well, I can't just leave this here and not give it back to her?_

_She'll be back tomorrow. I'll give it to her then._

_But what if she returns looking for it and I'm not here to give it to her?_

_I don't want her fussing me out saying I stole it or something._

_No. I will go find out where she is and return it to her. Right now._

_I don't want to have to look at this thing and be reminded of her or think about her. otherwise, I'll never get any paperwork done._

So Byakuya picked up the small black butterfly burette and put it in his pocket. Then he grabbed his zanpakuto and set out to find the red haired girl who he couldn't stop thinking about. And didn't know if he wanted to.

**Sorry if that ending sucked or left off too many details. Don't worry. You'll know what happens soon enough in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first BLEACH fanfic featuring Byakuya. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya had spent over an hour looking for this girl.

_Where in all of soul society could this woman be? Surely she couldn't have just disappeared into thin air?_

Deciding that he had already wasted too much time, he headed back to his office to catch up on lost time and unfinished paper.

When he reached his office, he heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

As he creaked the door open, his hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto, and waited for the intruder to either run or attack.

He waited but nothing happened. He then heard something crash and hit the floor.

"Oww oww!" he heard from the other side of the door.

_That sounded like … is that a …_

Byakuya opened the door all the way only to see the rear end of his intruder and red hair spilling to the side of this rear end.

So she was in his office. _But why_, he wondered.

"What are you doing here?" he bellowed.

"Huh . . . what?" she yelled as she jumped in surprise.

He thought he saw pink on her cheeks but when he looked at her again, he only saw a scowl on her face. Deciding he didn't like her scowl, he scowled back at her.

"I should be asking you the same question. And what are you trying to do, out-scowl me?" she sneered at him

Why you . . . of all the . . . impertinent . . . he clenched his fists then sighed, compressing his anger.

"No, I am not trying to out-scowl you and you still haven't answered my question".

"Oh! I'm looking for my butterfly burette. It's small and black—"

"You mean this?" he smirked (which is so unlike him) holding up the burette between his fingers.

"Hey! You . . . where did you—"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking" he smirked at her again.

"Who said I thought you stole it? I just wanted to know where you found it was all" she huffed folding her arms.

_My how cute she is when she's angry._

_Of course that doesn't mean I'm interested or anything._

_But I'm a man and she's a woman and there's nothing wrong with being attracted to her._

_Of course that's where I draw the line. It's only a physical attraction. Nothing more._

_Besides, she probably has a boyfriend or something._

_No that I care or anything. _

"Hey, heeeelllllooo!" she waved in his face interrupting his inward rambling.

Byakuya hated when she did that.

He grabbed hand to stop it from moving.

Her skin felt warm and smooth in his palm. He could even feel her pulse in his hand. It was beating just as fast as his heartbeat.

_Was she nervous too?_ He wondered.

"Um, can you let go of me, Kuchiki-taicho?" she asked nervously.

_So she __**was **__nervous, but why? _

He stared at her for a little while longer trying to understand her nervousness, but looked away realizing he was making her blush.

"Can I have my burette back please?" she asked trying to look mad but failing.

He didn't want the burette but he did want to make her suffer a little for that escapade she pulled this morning.

He smirked and simply replied, "No".

"What did you just sa—"

"I said no" he smirked again cutting her off. "Say please, and maybe I'll give it back".

"And if I refuse, then what?"

"No burette. I'm sure Rukia would like though" he said walking around her and sitting at his desk. The burette still twirling through his fingers.

"Fine", she sighed. "May I please have my burette back".

"That didn't sound like you were asking me, it sounded like you were snapping at me" the smugness on his face spreading wider.

He saw her clench her fists then sigh out loud. She smiled the fakest smile he had ever seen and said, "Oh may I pretty please have my burette back?" Then she curtsied and even winked at him.

This made Byakuya blush as well as angry.

Seeing this she smiled and came closer to his desk.

He stood up to go and stop her at her silly little game, but it was too late. She had hopped on top of his desk and was no staring him in the face.

"Oh pretty please Kuchiki-taicho? I promise to be extra sweet if you do" she batted her eyelashes and winked at him again.

_I don't understand. I had the upper hand and now she's making a fool out of me. How does she do that?_

He heard her giggle and looked at her puzzlingly.

"What is so funny?" he asked irritably.

"It just baffles you how I can make you feel so uneasy, doesn't it?" she giggled running her hand lightly along his haori.

He just watched her as heat began burning the cheeks of his face.

Realizing just how easy it was for her to make him uneasy, he walked around the other side of the room trying to put distance between them.

"Here, take this and get out" he said coldly opening the door and throwing her burette through it.

She didn't turn around. Instead, she sighed and let out a sad laugh.

"You don't have to be so cold. But I'm one girl who knows how to take a hint", she said hopping off his desk and walking to the door he held open for her.

She stopped at him and looked at him shaking her head with a look of pity in her eyes.

Not the kind of pity that meant 'I feel sorry for you' but the kind of pity that said 'You're pathetic and I feel sorry for you'.

Then she chuckled at him shutting the door behind her.

Byakuya just stood in his office angry and confused.

Angry at her for how she laughed at him and angry at himself for hurting her feelings. He also felt confused because he couldn't out how or why she baffled him.

_She such a mystery. I wonder if I'll ever understand her._

The next morning she came in chippier than ever and was wearing a pink butterfly burette instead on a black one. She also had on pink eyeshadow, pink lip gloss, and blush.

_It actually looks nice on her_ he admitted to himself. _Makes her looked flushed but not too flushed. Pink is definitely her color._

"Good morning" she chirped sauntering to his desk.

"Morning" he replied trying not to look at her but couldn't help it when she came near.

"Here's today paperwork", she beamed placing the files gently on his desk.

He could tell he hurt her feelings. The make-up and smile and brightness were just to cover it up.

"Okay, well, bye", she waved frantically, turned, and started skipping towards the door.

"Wait", he rose from his desk.

"Yes?" she chirped even louder trying to hide her nervousness.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I was wrong and I shouldn't have been so cold".

"No biggie", she turned to him and smiled. Really smiled and not faked it. "It's all been forgotten and forgiven. But I do appreciate the apology. Thank you."

"Your welcome" he smiled.

"Hey! You smiled!" her face lit up as she jumped up and down.

"Obviously you are mistaken" he huffed and sat back down in his seat.

"But you did. I saw you" she cooed skipping towards his desk.

_Well, at least she is happy again_ he thought to himself.

Her hair spilled over his paperwork and looked up at her with annoyance on his face.

"Come on, do it again", she beamed at him.

"No."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I said so", he answered curtly.

"But it looks so nice on you. You should do it more often".

He stopped short when he heard that.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you?" she frowned and stood up straight. "You know, maybe I should leave".

"No", he shouted grabbing her arm.

"Um . . . Byakuya-taicho sir" she looked at him puzzly.

"I mean, never mind. You may leave now".

" Oh okay. Bye. See you tomorrow. And again, I'm sorry." Then she ran out of his office slamming the door on her way out.

Byakuya sighed and slumped in his chair.

_She reminds me so much of Hisana. So beautiful, so playful, so . . . full of life._

Covered his hand over his face and began to cry for the first time in a long time.

Later that evening, as he was preparing to leave work, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in", he called to his visitor.

"Um . . . Kuchiki-taicho, sir" the voice squeaked.

He didn't even have to turn around to know it was his new red-haired recruit.

"Yes?" he said turning around to see her face.

She looked tired and out of breath. Her hair was in a ponytail and her hands look dirtied. He wondered what caused her tattered new look.

"Um . . . I baked these cookies for you. I wanted . . . what I mean . . . I shouldn't have . . . I'm sorry!" she burst at the end of her rambling then shoved the bag of cookies in his hands and turned to take off.

Before she could even get one step out the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to look at him.

Her eyes looked so sad. Those same golden emerald mysterious feisty, playful eyes were sad and filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry" she said trying to hold back the tears.

For once, Byakuya was at a lost for words. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He dropped the bag of cookies on his and wrapped his around her shaking body.

He knew women liked hugs and figured that was the least he could do. (although some women like givin' out hugs. Hint hint, cough cough. A certain lieutenant with big breasts who loved to hug a certain white haired and young captain)

As soon as he felt her arms surround him, she let the tears flow and began sobbing. Her shoulders shaking uncontrollably and her breath become shallow.

After a while, Byakuya lifted her chin in his hands towards his face and lowered his head to her lips.

At first she went still. Then she intensified the kiss by sliding her tongue in his mouth.

Byakuya's eyes went wide with shock, but he slowly and surely returned the feeling. (sorry, I don't know how to word what he did)

His tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth, slowly exploring this new found territory.

She moaned with pleasure and pulled at his robes.

Byakuya couldn't help but respond to her request and he slowly slid his hands up in her hair and began trailing his kisses down her neck.

She moaned again as his mouth kissed the base of neck.

Byakuya knew he had found her weak spot. Knowing this, he kissed her there again and even nibbled around it.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Byakuya slid his hands down her back and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up in the air while still sucking her neck.

He turned around and gently, placed her in the edge of the desk. His kisses trailing further down her collarbone, slipping her shihakusho off her shoulder and kissing it.

Byakuya paused when he heard a creak from outside his door and stood up.

He looked down at his new recruit panting and sweating, palm to her chest, and eyes twinkling in the light.

"That was . . . you were . . ." she panted.

Byakuya too found himself panting and struggling for breath.

"I . . . think you . . . go" he finally huffed out.

When he looked at her, he didn't resentment or confusion. No, what he saw was a smile.

"Okay", she chirped. "See you tomorrow." Then she hopped off his desk and fixed her clothes, walking past him still with a smile on her face.

"Oh! And one more thing?" she said before leaving. "Those cookies are chocolate chip. If you're allergic or you don't like chocolate chip, just let me know and I'll back you some more." Then skipped out of his office shutting the door behind her.

"What just happened?" Byakuya thought aloud slumming on the edge of his desk.

_I can't believe I did that._

_I practically molestered her right here in my office. _

_She probably thinks . . . wait. I know what she thinks. _

_She probably thinks she has me completely at her disposal and will probably use this as blackmail._

_Still, it did feel good and she seemed to enjoy it._

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask and see how she feels about this._

_And maybe, just maybe, if she's okay with this, which I'm sure she is, this kind of thing could happen more. _

_Who knows, we could make a cute couple._

_Wait. Did I just think that?_

_She is my subordinant and way too young for me._

_We'd be like . . . like . . . like another Hitsugaya and Matsumoto._

_Only in reverse. _

_No. The best thing for me to do is to keep my hands, mouth, and tongue away from her. No matter how tempting she is._

With that decided, Byakuya sat up and reached for the bag of cookies she let him.

He opened the teddy bear printed bag and pick out a cookie.

He looked it over and smelled it to make sure it wasn't weird or poisoned or something.

He opened his mouth and took a bite. Chewing it slowly before swallowing.

After he swallowed, he felt he had died and gone to heaven.

(ha ha ha. He already did die and sorts is in heaven)

He leaned back in his chair and decided he liked chocolate chip cookies and the female that made them.

Tomorrow, he would deal with her, and tell her of his decision to drop the kiss. But for now, he would enjoy her cookies and enjoy the memory of her lips on his.

**So how was it? Good, bad, lame, great, whatever . . . Just let me know and stayed tuned for the next chapter. Some interesting things are going to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byakuya waited in his office, anticipating the arrival of the girl he had kissed last night. But she didn't show.

Sighing, he decided that she wasn't coming and he should go retrieve his paperwork for the day.

When he reached the lower part of his division he saw the red-haired girl, but she was leaving.

_Why?_ he wondered.

But before he had a chance to ask her, she was gone.

He wondered what could be the problem. Of course he figured it had something to do with the kiss and how he had acted about it yesterday.

He shouldn't have let it bother him yesterday that he kissed her and he shouldn't have told her to leave.

What he shouldn't have said was stay, but his mind didn't think like his heart. He always wondered why the heart and the head said two different and which one was right.

* * *

"Good morning!" she chirped holding a stack of papers and a bag of cookies.

"Morning" he looked up at her hoping she didn't notice his smile.

"Here's your paperwork and nice smile" she beamed down at him and leaned forward, yet again spilling her flaming golden hair on his desk and sending her scent of lavender and apricot in his face.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked trying not to blush.

She giggled. Then she leaned even closer, only a few inches from his face, and dropped the bag of cookies in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. Just relax and enjoy the cookies", she giggled again. Then she stood up smiled, and walked away.

"Hey wait", he said stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" she said as she turned to look at him.

"About yesterday", began running his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have—"

"You shouldn't have what?" she smiled walking towards his desk.

"I shouldn't have . . . what I mean . . . I . . . " he stuttered trying to form a sentence.

Byakuya looked down at his desk and took a deep breath. When he looked up, she was staring right into his eyes.

Byakuya lost all his words in that instant. Her eyes completely entranced him and he couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Uh . . . I . . ." he stuttered again. Why couldn't he form a complete sentence around her. It was as if she were putting him under a spell and paralyzing his mind. Maybe she was and he was just too weak to resist.

"Look", she said pulling him out of her trance, "I know you want to forget about the kiss and I think . . . that that is probably for the best. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation or anything like that. So I understand and I'm fine with forgetting the kiss." Then she smirked and walked over to the other side of the desk and tugged at his robes. Slowly, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "But if you ever want to have at it again, I'm more than willing".

Byakuya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She was saying it was okay for him to take advantage of her. Anytime and anywhere.

Byakuya didn't know what he wanted to do.

One part of him wanted to grab her and throw her on the desk. The other part wanted to say thanks, but no thanks.

Byakuya feared he just may grant her wish and his.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and she jumped in his arms.

He didn't even remember telling his body to catch her in his arms, it just did.

Realizing how close they were and how easy it was to take advantage of her, he placed her gently on the top of his desk.

"What was that?" she asked holding her chest.

"First time you've heard the hollow alarm, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry about leaping in your arms."

"No problem. We should go."

"Right", she saluted then hopped off his desk and ran towards the door.

Byakuya just sighed and grabbed his zanpakuto running out the door after her.

* * *

When they reached the practiced grounds of the Seireitei, they saw a snake like hollow with several shinigami in its arms.

"That's the ugliest hollow I have ever seen in my life", she said.

"I've seen uglier", he replied.

"Well, let's take this thing down", she said as she drew her zanpakuto.

He had to admit, he admired her bravery and also found it to be a turn on.

"Hikoo Kyuubi" she called releasing her zanpakuto.

Byakuya was surprised at the amount of reiatsu she possessed. A power level like hers, she shouldn't be doing paperwork.

"Scatter Sebonzakura" he called releasing his zanpakuto.

The hollow dived for one of the other recruits and Kohana blocked his attacked.

The hollow threw her back across the open field and she laid there on her side unconscious.

Byakuya turned around in shock at her lifeless body. He then turned back to the hollow and swung his zanpakuto at the beast and said "scatter".

The snake like fell back and lost several of its arms in the posses.

Then he leaped away from the hollow and shunpo-ed to Kohana's side.

"Are you alright? Kohana?" he shouted to the lifeless girl. She didn't move but he heard her groan. He was just thankful she was alive. But he was going to make sure that hollow paid for what it did.

As Byakuya stood, the hollow roared and charged for him, but he was shoved out the way and the hollow hit Kohana.

"Kohana, no!" he shouted to the falling girl.

He reached for his zanpakuto and sliced the hollow right down the center.

The hollow disintegrated and Byakuya quickly ran to Kohana's side.

"Kohana, can you hear me?" he said shaking her arms lightly.

She didn't move or make a sound.

Byakuya was scared. For the first time in his life, he was truly scared.

The woman he was falling in love with was dead.

"Kuchiki-taicho sir?" a voice called from behind.

"Renji! Go and get help. Call Unohana, do something" he yelled at his fukutaicho.

"Yes sir", Renji said and took off.

Byakuya turned back to Kohana and tried to reach her again. "Kohana, please, say something. Open your eyes. Anything!"

Nothing.

He feared she really was dead and yet again, a woman he loved was gone.

Unohana arrived minutes later and crouched down to where Byakuya was holding the red-haired girl.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Hollow . . . and . . . she . . . dead", he answered.

Unohana looked at Byakuya and saw something that she had never seen before, fear.

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything", she reassured him.

Unohana reached for the girl's arm and placed two fingers firmly on her wrist. "It's faint but still there" she said.

Byakuya's face lit up when he heard that.

_So she wasn't dead. Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her.

* * *

_

An hour or so later, Unohana had finished her work on Kohana and Byakuya sat beside her bed, watching her breathe.

"I'm so sorry. If I had been paying attention, you would have never pushed me out of the way and that hollow would have got me not you" he said stroking her hand.

She didn't respond and just keep on breathing.

_I guess I should just be happy she's alive. _

He still wasn't satisfied though. He could have lost her and he would have never told her how he felt. She would have died thinking he didn't love her. and he didn't want her to die thinking that.

Another hour or so and Byakuya fell asleep. He was tired and she wasn't going anywhere. Plus, Unohana didn't mind if he stayed the night with her.

Byakuya dreamed many things, but the one dream that stuck in his head was the kiss he had with Kohana.

That was definitely something he wanted to do again. If she ever woke up.

As Byakuya dreamed of the kiss for like the tenth time, he felt the sheets move. When he looked up, he only saw an unconscious, _**unmoving **_red haired girl.

Byakuya placed his head back down and went to sleep.

Just as he was about to drift off to his dream again, he felt the sheets moved again.

Just as he was about to look up, he decided not to. He figured his mind was playing tricks or something.

"Byakuya . . . sir?" he heard a voice above him say.

Byakuya looked up and saw his red-haired angel looked down at him. Confused, but at least her eyes were open and she was awake.

"When did you . . . how long have you . . . I can't believe . . ."

"Shhhh", she giggled placing her finger on his lips to quiet his rambling. "I just woke up silly. Not let me ask you a question . . . how long have you been here?"

"I haven't left your side since you collapsed on the training field. I was so—"

"There you go again", she smiled placing her whole hand on his mouth. "I know you're happy to see me and I'm happy to see you—"

"But—" he finished for her.

"Buy why are you HERE?!"

"What—?"

"You're the one who says to forget about the kiss and you claim to not have feelings for me, but you stayed by my side through it all. You know what I think . . ."

"Um . . . am I suppose to answer?"

"Hah. Never mind. Forget I even said anything", she sighed and turned over.

Byakuya was stunned and confused and angry.

"Wait a minute! You get all fired up just to burn out? Well, I'm not the only one whose hiding how they feel", he sneered at her back.

"I never said I wasn't, you idiot!" she whipped around glaring at him.

Byakuya was shocked. No one, except Rukia or Renji had ever yelled at him like that and gotten away with it.

"You want the truth? Fine! I like you. I mean really like you, may even love you", he fumed.

"Byakuya—"

"Let me finished", he snapped seeing her jump in response, but he ignored it. He had to get all these things off his chest. "I was scared, scared out of my mind when I thought I was going to lose you and the only thing I keep thinking about, wishing for, was for you to be alive. For you to be alive so I could . . ." he rambled until he stopped and kissed her.

* * *

**Outside in the hallway . . .**

"**Hey, did you hear that?"**

"**No, I didn't hear anything Rangiku".**

"**But taicho, I could have sworn I heard—"**

"**But why are HERE!"**

"**That sounded like—", Rangiku crept to Kohana's door. "Taicho, come look".**

**Hitsugaya felt a hand tug on his haori and pulled him backwards.**

"**Rangiku—"**

"**Look. They're arguing.**

"**You're the one who says forget about the kiss and you claim to not have feelings for me, but you stayed by my side through it all. You know what I think . . ."**

"**Rangiku, we should leave."**

"**No, we should stay and see what happens" she smiled at him then dragged behind a curtain to get a better look. Hitsugaya sighed, letting his curiosity and Matsumoto get the best of him. **

"**Um . . . am I suppose to answer?"**

"**Hah. Never mind. Forget I even said anything", they saw her sigh. **

"**What are you two doing?" the fukutaicho of squad six came up behind the squad ten couple. **

"**Shhh!" they pulled him down. **

"**Just watch", Rangiku told him. **

"**Wait a minute!" they heard him shout and all three shinigami turned in shock.**

"**You get all fired up just to burn out? Well, I'm not the only one whose hiding how they feel."**

"**I never said I wasn't, you idiot!" they saw her yell and turn to glare at him.**

"**You want to know the truth? Fine. I like you. I mean really like you, may even love you."**

_**Hhhhuuuuhhh!**_** The three spies gasped quietly.**

"**Byakuya—"**

"**Let me finish" they heard him snap. **

"**Who knew", Rangiku whispered. **

"**I know", Renji responded.**

"**Shhh", Toushiro silenced them.**

"**I was scared, scared out of my mind when I thought I was going to lose you and the only thing I keep thinking about, wishing for, was for you to be alive. For you to be alive so I could . . ."**

**All three shinigami dropped their jaws at what they were seeing. Byakuya Kuchiki was kissing his new recruit. And not just any kiss, but a passionate, enduring, loving, longing kiss.**

**Rangiku swooned while Toushiro and Renji looked with their mouths gaped opened.

* * *

**

Back in the room . . .

Byakuya kissed with all the life force and energy he possessed.

When they finally broke apart, he saw tears in her eyes and he looked at her confusingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing", she smiled then kissed him again. "I'm just happy that you finally said it. You finally said you liked me. And you know what?"

"What?" he smiled down at her, actually smiled.

"I like you too". Then she scooted over and patted the space beside her.

As soon as Byakuya felt the reiatsu of the three spying shinigami was gone, he hopped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Byakuya, does this mean you're my boyfriend or is this a secret affair?"

"I don't want an affair but—" he felt her shoulders slump, "I do want to be your boyfriend. As much as I want you to be my girlfriend."

She turned around to look at his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend", she smiled nuzzling against his warm chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad", he smiled and kissed her forehead goodnight.

That night, Byakuya had nothing but sweet dreams and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Chapter three is complete. Tell me what you thought and please review. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning", she chirped skipping into his office.

"Morning", he replied.

She dropped the stack of papers on his desk and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her on top of his desk.

"I've delivered your paperwork already, so I was leaving", she giggled knowing exactly why he wanted her to say.

"Well, I won't let you. Not until I get my—"

"Cookies", she chirped cutting him off.

"Quit toying with me woman", he smiled than pulled her in so her lips met his.

Kohana couldn't help but giggle even though it wasn't funny; it was still cute that Byakuya was hungry for a kiss.

Kohana began to pull away but Byakuya pushed her down so she was lying on her back and he hopped on top of her.

"Uh . . . don't you think . . . we should . . . um . . . get back to . . . work", she said in between his kisses.

"In a minute. I just want to taste a little more of you before you go", he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh Byakuya", she swooned then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for more kisses.

(I know, totally mushy but oh so cute)

"Byakuya-taicho sir", he heard someone knock at his door.

"Damn", he sighed then hopped off his tasty morsel of a girlfriend.

"Don't worry, you can have me for dessert later", she smiled hopping off the desk as well and kissing him lightly on the cheek before turning to leave his office.

When she opened the door, she saw the shocked and surprised face of squad six's fukutaicho Renji.

"Oh, Kohana, I can come back later taicho", he sputtered.

"Oh no, I was just leaving", she smiled then walked out.

"What was that all about Renji?", he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing taicho."

"Can I help you with something?" Byakuya sighed already missing his morning treat.

"I have a message here from Yamamoto about the hollow that attacked yesterday", he replied.

"Read it then" Byakuya ordered.

"It says:

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division

It has come to my attention that there was a hollow that

Attacked your squad. While I am sorry

For the trouble it caused, I must have a report

Of all the injured or killed in your division.

Please send ASAP.

Thank you from your

General, Yamamoto Genryuusei Shigekuni

1st Division Captain"

"Very well then. I'll send the report when I can. If that is all, your dismissed Abarai-fukutaicho", Byakuya waved him off.

"Yes sir" Renji saluted then walked out of Byakuya's office.

"Uh . . . I'm tired of reports. What I really want to do is enjoy a certain red haired woman", he thought out loud then began writing his report to the old man.

* * *

Byakuya had finally finished his report an hour later and was on his way to the general's office when he felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure explode on the squad six's practice grounds.

"What now?" he sighed running back towards his division.

When he reached his squad's practice ground, he saw several of his members down on the ground, some just unconscious and others lying in a pool of their own blood, dead.

He scanned the field to see if a certain red haired girl could be injured.

He saw a red-head but not a girl. It was his fukutaicho lying in a pool of his own blood.

Byakuya shunpo-ed over to him and saw that he was still breathing but he was steadily slipping under.

"Renji, what happened? Renji? Renji?!" he shouted to his fukutaicho.

Renji moaned then slipped totally into unconsciousness.

Byakuya quickly shunpo-ed off to the fourth division to retrieve Unohana-taicho.

After he retrieved the fourth division captain, he went back to scouring the practice field for his girlfriend.

He could feel her reiatsu but he couldn't see her.

Then he looked up and saw her being carried away by some kind of bat hollow. He pulled out his zanpakuto and sliced the creature in half, sending Kohana falling into his arms.

"Kohana", he spoke softly in her ear.

She didn't move but he could feel her breathing against his chest.

He smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Is everything alright Kuchiki-taicho?" Unohana asked hesitantly.

"She's unconscious but breathing", he replied.

"Good. If you don't mind, could you carry her to fourth division and I'll meet you there".

"Sure", he said shunpo-ing off.

* * *

An hour later, Kohana was bandaged and sedated and lying in a hospital bed.

Byakuya wanted to ask her what happened and why that hollow was trying to carry her away.

It didn't make sense. Why would they carry her and not Renji or try to come after him? No, they weren't even paying the rest of his division any mind. It was as if they were . . .

"Byakuya", he heard her squeak interrupting his thoughts.

"How are you?" he said placing her hand in his.

"Fine. What happened?"

_So she doesn't even remember what happened. It is probably for the best that she doesn't _he thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked interrupting his thoughts again.

"Nothing", he lied.

"Liar".

"What?"

"You're lying. So why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what you're really thinking?" she sat up staring him down.

He just laughed. This woman never seemed to amaze him. She had such nerve and audacity to use such vulgarity with him. But he didn't mind. He liked that she wasn't afraid of him and didn't hide how she felt around him. She was simply . . . spectacular.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you the truth" he sighed getting up from his chair and sitting next to her on the bed.

She looked him dead in the eye waiting for his answer while she crossed her arms and huffed at him.

He took her hands in his and looked at somberly.

"What, what is it?" she looked at him worriedly. "Did a hollow take over my mind and make me kill someone or did the hollow cause me some kind of disease or—"

"No, nothing like that", he laughed at her incessant rambling.

"Then tell me, what's wrong?!" she yelled unamused.

"It seems that the hollows were all after you. They attacked the squad in order to lure you out the first time but I stepped in and destroyed it. The second time, there were more of them to distract the squad while one of them took off with you."

"Really?" she exhaled.

"Yes. When I arrived on the scene, there was a bat hollow carrying you away while the rest of the squad lay unconscious or dead", he turned and looked out the window.

"Dead?" she cried pulling her hand as well as his to her face to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, you shouldn't—"

"Yes it is", she snapped back at him, dropping their hands down. "If the hollows hadn't been after me everyone would be okay or even alive!"

Then she pulled their hands back up to her face and began to sob again.

Byakuya pulled his hands out of hers and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Shhh. It wasn't your fault and I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Nobody understands why hollows act the way they do and no one should have to take the blame for what happened", he kissed her forehead lightly then stroked her hair gently. "Okay?"

"Okay", she smiled then leaned upward and kissed him on the lips.

Byakuya kissed her back then laid her down on the bed, "Promise me you'll get some sleep and try not to worry too much about what happened".

"Okay, but will you stay with me? Just for tonight", she begged as he was about to get up.

"Okay", he smiled down at her then laid down beside her snuggling her head on his shoulder. "I'll stay as long as you like", he whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she didn't come in. even though Unohana-taicho released her and told her she could go back to work, she didn't come in. He figured that she was still trying to deal with all the information.

She didn't come in the next day either. Byakuya was seriously starting to worrying that something had happened to her.

He asked all of his division had they seen her.

Half of them didn't know who she was.

Byakuya thought to have a squad six gathering so all his members could get to know one another.

He asked some other new recruits if they had seen or heard anything.

Most just swooned (girls) or pee-ed in their pants (boys).

Byakuya was beginning to become fed up. So, he didn't he would look in the Soul Society archives and look up her address.

When he saw how there were papers everywhere, he decided to try early to tomorrow.

Byakuya was mad and also worried. He couldn't find his girlfriend and didn't know where to start looking for her.

He looked up his office then went home.

* * *

**Sorry, but I'm gonna leave ya hanging for a while. In this next chapter, it will Kohana's turn to tell her life's history. So stay tuned. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter we are going to find out a little more about Kohana's past and what makes her tick. I do not in any way own BLEACH and for those of you who want to see Byakuya with a woman, it will never happen. At least not in the series that is. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Kohana woke up to an incessant banging noise booming throughout her house.

"Open this damn door!" a very loud and angry male voice bellowed as the banging intensified.

"What the hell?" she thought covering her head with the pillow to stop the noise.

"Open this damn door!" the voice bellowed louder.

_Byakuya . . ._ she thought. _Maybe he's here to see me and he's mad that I didn't show up for work this morning._

Happy that her man, yes her man, was here to see her, she leaped out of bed and ran to answer the door.

"Byaku—, oh, it's just you Shijudo", she sneered at her landlord.

"Where's my rent woman?" he snarled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have it", she replied curtly.

"Why not?!" he slammed his fist into her door.

She merely huffed annoyed with his little tantrum.

"I said I don't have it. I'll pay you next week. Good day!" she turned on her heel and went back inside her apartment.

"Get back here bitch", he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. "I want my money!"

"Let go of me!" she screamed kicking him in his family jewels then running into her apartment and locking her door behind her.

"Crazy ass bitch! I want my money!" he screamed falling to the floor.

"And like I already told you, I'll pay you next week!" she yelled back. Then she ran into her bathroom and cried.

An hour later she heard banging on her door again.

"Go away you bastard. I said I'd pay you next week!" she shouted.

"Well, then I'll come back tomorrow", a feminine voice chuckled.

"No don't!" Kohana shouted running to open the door. "Don't leave", she said as she opened the door to see a tall strawberry blonde wearing a big grin.

"Well, if you invite me in, I won't leave", she smiled.

"Oh sure", Kohana said as she stepped outside to let Matsumoto in.

"So, who were you referring to when you shouted 'go away you bastard'", she asked bluntly all with a smile on her face.

Kohana felt ashamed that she had used such language in front of a lieutenant as well as a friend.

"That would be my landlord. he was bugging me earlier about the rent and I thought he was too stupid to understand I'll pay you next week. But it's nothing", she waved nervously.

"Do you need help paying the rent, because—"

"Oh no. I couldn't ask you to do that Matsumoto".

"Call me Rangiku", she corrected her.

"I'll find a way to the rent. I always do. I'm just a little short this month. Please, don't worry about it. Tea? Water? Cake? What can I get you?" Kohana changed the subject walking into the kitchen.

"Cake will be fine. Oh! I brought you a get well present. I heard what happened to you and your squad, so I thought I would bring you a get well present."

"Why thank you Rangiku", she smiled coming back to the couch with two plates of cake.

She set them both on the coffee table and grabbed the gift basket from Rangiku. She saw some fruit and could smell shampoos and conditioners or maybe that was the fruit.

"Go ahead, open it", Rangiku said picking up her plate of cake and her fork.

"Okay", Kohana said lifting the cover of the basket.

There was the fruit she saw and also some conditioners, shampoos, and candles. All in different scents. And she loved trying out new scents.

Maybe she would get to when she took her bath tonight.

"Thank you Rangiku", she said hugging the busty blonde.

"Your welcome", Rangiku smiled hugging the red head back.

"So, do you plan on coming back to work tomorrow?" Rangiku asked pulling away from her embrace.

"Maybe", Kohana said averting Rangiku eyes.

"Avoiding work huh?"

"No, it's just that . . ." she fiddled with her fingers, "if I go back, everyone will get hurt and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him."

"Look, what happened with the hollows wasn't your fault and I'm sure Byakuya can take care of himself", Rangiku said with a sly smile on her lips.

"Wait . . . you know—"

"I saw you two kiss in the sick ward yesterday. So, you and Byakuya? Well, tell me, is a great lover or what", she giggled.

"We haven't had sex, but he did kiss me."

"Well, I already know that. What else has happened?"

"It's too embarrassing to say . . ."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise", the blonde held up her hand.

"Well, how bout I show you", the red head said pulling her shihakusho off one shoulder and revealing a hickey.

"Did he . . . but Byakuya . . . but that's a . . ."

"Yes, it's a hickey and he gave it me. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want others thinking I'm sleeping with him just to get ahead", she pleaded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Why do you think I hide my relationship with my taicho?" she smiled weakly.

"You and Hitsugaya-taicho are an item?"

"Yes. So I know how it feels for people to think you're a slut trying to sleep your way to the top."

"But that's not what you're doing at all. You are with him because you like him and you feel safe and warm and cared for and most like yourself when you're near him. It's not like you care about your job that much to sleep with him. You sleep with because it's the ultimate expression of your love for him."

"Well, seems I'm not the only one whose in love with their taicho", Rangiku gleamed then stood up, heading toward the door.

"What?! No! I'm not in love with him, I just . . . I just . . ."

"Exactly. Don't worry. Like I said, your secret is safe with me. But you should tell him before this all gets out and becomes one giant mess. If you don't, you may not last", she smiled then walked out the apartment leaving the red-haired shinigami to ponder on her words.

* * *

Later that evening, while Kohana was taking a bath, she was revisited by a very old 'friend'.

_Hello Kohana . . ._ whispered the voice.

"Who's there?" she whirled around in her bath. She looked around and could see no one, but she was sure she heard someone call her name.

_How are you?_

"Tao?" _But that couldn't be,_ she thought.

_In the flesh. Well . . . sorta _he chuckled.

"Tao, what do you want?" she said sternly reaching for her back scrubber.

_And what do you plan to do with that?_ He laughed coming from behind her and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Tao don't . . ." she dropped the scrubber from her hands trying to remove his arm from around her throat.

_My how lovely you've grown. Why even your assets have grown._ He reached down to grab one of her breasts but she swatted his hand away.

_Owww, that hurt_, he tightened his hold on her neck.

"Tao, please, I can't . . ."

_Shhhh. I just came to say hi and that if you ever cross me, you will pay the consequences_ he cooed in her ear. Then he kissed her on her cheek and left.

"Tao is dead, Tao is dead, Tao is dead . . ." she repeated over and over to herself. "He can't hurt you anymore. Never ever again", she tried to reassure herself as she slowly sank lower in the hot bath until she drowned.

* * *

When Kohana opened her eyes, she saw white lights, a white ceiling, and bags of dripping fluid.

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"You're in the fourth division. You drowned in the hot springs, so I brought you here", the very wet and exposed fukutaicho of the tenth division informed her.

"Does Byakuya know? Oh please don't tell him", she begged her friend.

"No, I don't think so, but why do you—"

"Because he'll worry and I don't want to make him worry", Kohana answered before Rangiku could finish her question.

"Is that the only reason or the only reason you'll give me for now?" she asked reading Kohana like an open book.

"I want to say it's the only reason, but it's not. Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Hey, I can keep secrets better than anyone in Soul Society", she beamed proudly. (except for when she's had too much sake)

"Well, it has to do with my dead fiancé", she began unsure of whether she was making a mistake or not but continued. "He's came to me while I was bathing and basically gave me a warning."

"What kind of warning?" the blond woman asked concerned.

"A warning to behave myself and not cross him or I'll suffer the consequences", she stated plainly.

"Why would your dead fiancé come and haunt you? It doesn't make any sense".

"I think he's jealous of Byakuya and unhappy that I'm happy."

"No, no, that's not what I meant, although it would explain why he is haunting you. He must miss you and just wants you to feel the way he does, but how can he haunt you if he's dead. Once the dead die, their extinct, nonexistent, gone forev—"

"I get it okay!" Kohana slammed her fists against her legs. "He isn't dead though, at least, not completely. He felt so real and so . . . alive."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination because you missed him so—"

"Hah! Why would I want to imagine that monster? I've spent the last two years trying to forget all the cruel things he did to me, why would I imagine him haunting me now?" she turned and looked Rangiku in the eye.

"I suppose you wouldn't, but something must be triggering these images of him?" she asked scratching her head.

"Maybe he's not dead at all", a male voice filled the room.

They both looked up in surprise to see . . .

"Taicho!" Rangiku jumped up wrapping her arms around the not-so-short-anymore captain. "Taicho, what are you doing—"

"I came looking for you to drag you back to the office to finish your paperwork", he scowled at her, "but then I overheard your conversation and decided to stay and help you solve your dilemma."

"That is so nice of you taicho", she hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway", Hitsugaya blushed, "you said you thought your 'dead fiancé' was haunting you?"

"Yes. When I went to the bath this evening, he wrapped his arm around my throat and warned me to behave."

"Any reason he would have contacted you?" Hitsugaya said sitting next to her while Matsumoto stood behind him.

"I don't know. I think he's jealous of my . . ." she trailed off not sure she wanted to tell him of her relationship status.

"You mean your boyfriend?" he cocked one eyebrow. "A Byakuya Kuchiki perhaps?"

"How did you—"

"Taicho was also with me when I saw you and Byakuya . . . uh . . . kissing", she turned sheepishly.

"Is he the only other one that knows or was someone else there with you?" she peered at both Toushiro and Rangiku.

"Well . . . um . . . Renji was there as well", Toushiro stuttered.

"Renji knows too?!" she squealed. "Well, he was the only one, right?"

Nothing.

"Right?!" she bellowed.

"She's even scarier than you", Rangiku whispered to Toushiro.

"I know", he agreed.

"Well . . ." she peered at the whispering pair.

"Yes", Rangiku assured her.

"Well, I guess that's okay", she sighed relieved.

"So, about this fiancé that's haunting you, or threatening you, do you know where one might be able to find him?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Why would you want to find him, he's dead, right?" she looked at the young taicho puzzlingly.

"As are we all, but I nor Matsumoto are haunting anyone. It is physically impossible for the dead to haunt the dead", he answered.

"So what are you saying?"

"What I think Hitsugaya-taicho is getting at is that maybe your 'dead' fiancé isn't as dead as you thought."

"So he's alive? But that can't be! His squad said they saw his remains in the hollow they had killed. He can't be alive, he just can't. I don't want him to be alive", she cried, her hands shaking as she buried her face into them.

Matsumoto came over to her and hugged her close. "Shhh. It's okay. Taicho and I will make sure he doesn't come near you again. Just let it all out", she said patting the red haired girl's head.

Hitsugaya stood to leave and Matsumoto let go to follow, but not before giving her friend one last final hug and a smile.

"Oh Rangiku . . ." she called after them.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Please don't tell Byakuya. I need to be the one to tell him, not a rumor or anybody else, okay?" her eyes pleaded with the blonde fukutaicho.

"Okay. We promise", she shoved Hitsugaya in the arm.

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed", he reassured her.

Then the two tenth division officers left and Kohana went to sleep.

* * *

That night she was visited by the fiancé-she-thought-was-dead.

_Kohana . . . wakey, wakey_ . . . a voice murmured in her ear.

"Go away Tao!" she screamed covering her ears to silence him.

_Come on Kohana, don't you miss me?_ He crept closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Kohana shuddered then shoved him away. "Don't you touch me you lying bastard!"

_You'll pay for that!_ He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on the mattress. _Scream, I want you to_ he crowed.

"Tao, get off", she tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.

Soon, her stress monitor began to go berserk.

Unohana slammed the door open and ran to her beside.

Tao jumped off her and disappeared.

Unohana began shaking the girl's shoulders but she didn't wake up.

The healer called for her fukutaicho and the electric paddle machine.

Her fukutaicho came in and said that it was nowhere to be found.

Unohana got up to help her search, leaving Kohana all alone in her sick room.

When Kohana saw that they were gone, she grabbed her zanpakuto and jumped out the window and shunpo-ed off.

* * *

**well, i hate to say, but it's another cliff hanger. okay, i don't hate to say it. so you kinda know a little more about but not enough, right. this next chapter, i promise will explain everthing. it will mostly consist of a flashback so bare with me. please review. bye. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kohana didn't know where she was running to and in all honesty, didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there and get some as far away from the Seireitei as possible.

She stopped when she came to a clearing right next to the forest.

She panted and sweated trying to catch her breath and soon collapsed.

Kohana wasn't dead, just tired. Tired of every time she got comfortable or relaxed, he would appear. She was tired of closing her eyes and seeing his evil face. Most of all, she was just tired of him.

Kohana wanted to get away and leave him behind but she knew she couldn't. He would just come after her like he always did in the past. Even when they first met, he was the one to approach her, not her approach him or they coincidently bump into each other. It was as if he was looking for someone to bully.

_**Flashback . . . **_

"**Hey you!" she felt someone kick her side. "Get out of the damn road."**

**Kohana looked up and saw an angry, well-dressed boy looking down at her.**

**Blushing, she pushed herself up and hit him square in the face. "Don't ever kick me again!" Then she turned and ran.**

**The next day, she saw that same boy. He wasn't dressed so nicely today, but who was she to judge. She was dressed way worse than he was.**

**She wore a kimono that was way too big and tattered and didn't even have on shoes. Her hands and feet were bruised and dirtied and her hair hadn't been combed or washed in weeks. She was a bum compared to him.**

"**Hey you", a hand tapped her shoulder.**

_**Punch!**_

**A huge fist came slamming against her face and her body sprawled to the ground.**

"**Owww! That hurt . . . why did you . . . you little . . ." she said rubbing her cheek.**

"**That will teach you to hit a member of the Hyoujin clan", he huffed a little too proudly.**

"**Oh yeah?" she kicked him and he fell to the ground. She stood and glowered over his writhing body, hands on her hips. "The Hyoujin clan is nothing but a third rate class clan. Only difference between you and them is that you gots money. You're nothing but a bunch of brash, unrational, loud mouthed monkeys. Why even the women of your clan are classless. Just because you have money doesn't mean you're better than me or anyone else in Rukongai. And don't you dare forget it, or I'll kick your pompous, full-of-yourself ass!" Then she kicked him again and ran off. **

**Later that evening, she saw his carriage pull up to a tea shop in town. **

**She walked up to it only trying to get a look inside as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.**

"**Hey, what is the meaning of this?" she screamed as another hand covered her mouth.**

"**Shhh! My parents just want to talk so sit still until they get back", he whispered in her ear, then released her.**

"**Why do they wanna talk ta me?" she asked letting her curiosity get the better of her instead of fleeing the carriage.**

"**Just wait and they'll explain everything", he hissed at her.**

"**Oh Tao, you found her", the woman in velvet robes gleamed. "Hello, I'm Tao's mother, Myoko and you are?"**

"**I'm . . . uh . . . Kohana. Kohana Kiyouhamura."**

"**Splendid. Well, I have asked Tao to bring you here because we want you to come and live with us".**

"**Live with you, why?" she asked suspiciously scooting away from the over-dressed woman. Tao just hmphed in the corner.**

"**Because, no one has ever beaten Tao when it comes to fighting and I think you would be a lovely treasure to our clan. Plus, a girl such as yourself must need a place to stay and food to eat and clothes to wear?"**

**Kohana could tell something wasn't right and she could see that Tao obviously didn't want her there. So why was his mother going through all the trouble? **

"**I'll think about it", she replied instead of telling them no.**

"**Okay then. We'll be back in three days to hear your answer. Bye", she waved as Kohana climbed out the carriage and started walking home. **

**Kohana really did want a place to call home, and food to eat, and clothes to wear, but she didn't want any of that if it meant selling her soul to those . . . demons.**

**Day was becoming night and tomorrow would be day one of the three days. She wondered what they would try to persuade her to join their family.**

**The next day she saw the boy but it appeared as though he was trying not to see her. **

**She thought, **_**Good!**_** She didn't want to join their little idiotic family and he could kiss her ass for all she cared.**

**All day she followed, curious as to where he was going and what he could be doing. **

**For the most part, he walked. Just walked around the neighborhood with his hands in his hakama and his eyes glued to the sky. A few times, he looked over his shoulder, as if he knew she were following him, but never stopped to address her. The only time he stopped was when he ate, went to go use someone's restroom, or when he met up with a friend he knew. **

**Eventually, Kohana became bored and went home. **

**On her way home, she felt someone following her, but when she turned around, she saw no one. Yet the feeling was still there. So she made sure she took the long way home so her follower would get lost along the way.**

**After hours of driving her follower in circles, that feeling finally left and she assumed her stalker had went home. That or she was just too tired to notice him still following her.**

**She walked up the steps to her shack and plopped right at the door. She never bothered to get up and sleep right there on the porch. **

**The next day, day two, she woke up with someone else's robe on her shoulders and someone else's leg beside her face. **

"**So, you awake now?" a voice snarled at her.**

"**Huh?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hey, it's you!" she pointed to the Hyoujin boy. **

"**Who else could it be?" he snarled again. **

"**I don't know . . . a rapist or serial killer", she snarled back.**

"**If I were either of those things, I would have already killed you. Besides, my mother would be highly upset if you were killed."**

"**Is that why you came here, to keep an eye on me, keep me safe?" she asked.**

"**Just get up already", he growled pulling his robe off her back and jumping off the porch. **

**They walked for over an hour around the neighborhood. Every five minutes or so, she would ask them where they were going. And he would answer, 'You'll know when we get there!' but still, she would ask. Unsatisfied with his every and only answer. **

"**We're here" he finally spoke when they stopped in front of a huge mansion on top of a hill. **

"**Why are we here?" she folded her arms across her chest.**

"**Because . . ." he responded.**

"**Because why?" **

"**Because . . . I thought you should get a look at the place you might be calling home tomorrow."**

"**I don't know about that. I still haven't given you my answer", she turned walking away.**

**She stopped when she felt his hand grip her arm and he said, "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life living on the streets?"**

"**No, but I don't want to be your slave in your lousy family either!" she yelled pulling her arm from his grip running away. **

**She felt him following at first but slowly, his footsteps disappeared and she was alone. **

**When she finally stopped running, she found herself in an unknown part of Rukongai. **

**She looked around trying to find any passageway that might lead home or one that looked familiar to her, but everything looked strange and scary. She decided to stay put and wait for Tao or anyone to direct her in the right direction.**

**Little did she know, her stalker was lurking in an alley way, waiting for the chance to strike. **

**Just as she was about to go look for someone to help her find her way home, her stalker leaped out and slammed her to the ground.**

"**I shall enjoy 'playing' with you", she heard him unsheathe his sword.**

"**L-l-leave me alone", she stuttered running away.**

"**Where do you think you are going?" he slurred grabbing her kimono and pulling her close to his body. He licked his lips and greedily gave her a kiss.**

**She tried to push him off her, but his grip only tightened as he slid his down her throat. **

**She began hitting him but he just laughed at her attempt to hurt him.**

"**Don't struggle so much. You'll matters worse and it will hurt even more", he grinned sliding his blade close to her face.**

**Slowly, he pulled at her robes, trying to undo her tie in the front. Then he slipped his hand inside her kimono, feeling around her breasts and hungrily kissing her neck.**

**Kohana wanted to cry. She had never had someone take advantage of her before and it didn't matter whether she fought back or not, he was going to kill her in the end.**

**As he laid her against the cold ground, she heard footsteps come from behind her head.**

**When the footsteps finally stopped, she saw a zanpakuto slam into her attacker's back and he coughed up blood on her kimono.**

"**Get off of her", she heard a familiar voice say calmly but still sounding angry.**

"**Why you little—!" her rapist stood and lunged for her rescuer. **

**She didn't see what had happened but when she felt her a hand extend to her and pull her up, she knew her rescuer had won and the rapist was dead.**

**After she stood to her feet, she turned to see that her rescuer was none other than Tao, heir to the Hyoujin clan, standing there all bloodied and looking quite smug.**

"**Glad I followed you now huh?" he smirked.**

**She was glad but she wouldn't let him know that. Instead, she just said thank you and turned to head home.**

"**You could just stay at my house" he called after her.**

**She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. She could see a smirk still riding his lips as if he knew she would say yes to his offer.**

**That night, she slept in a warm bed beside a very cold heart, but she didn't complain. For come tomorrow, this would be her permanent home and her new life until she was older but hopefully not until the day she died. **

**Day three and she was standing in the main room of the Hyoujin manner. **

**She felt nervous and felt weird. **

**She was wearing a silk kimono the color of jade with a sapphire sash to match the sapphire necklace Tao had given her that morning. Her hair was pinned up held together by a sapphire comb and she also wore little black slippers made of satin.**

"**Ready?" he asked stepping beside her and grabbing her hand.**

**She could feel the smirk all over his face without even having to look at him. He thought he already won, but she still had time to back out.**

"**Well . . . what is your decision?" Myoko asked her also smirking as if she had already won.**

"**I have decided . . ."**

_**End flashback.**_

Kohana remembered how her mind had said no but her mouth said yes. She was tired of living on the streets and wanted a place to call home, even if it was the Hyoujin clan.

She remembered how she had cried that night, feeling a swarm of regret wash over her body just as it had all those nine years ago.

Three of living in that house, she joined the soul reaper academy. She finally moved out of that house but hadn't fully escaped Tao clutches.

Being that he did possess spiritual pressure and could wield a zanpakuto, he too was eligible to join the soul reaper academy, which he did. But since he was a year older than her and at a much higher level than she was, he was put in another class and she didn't see much of him.

It wasn't a until a year before she was to graduate that she ran into him.

"**Yo Kiyouhamura", she heard his all too familiar but certainly would not be missed voice call after her.**

"**Yes?" she stopped but didn't turn to look at him.**

**It had been five years since being adopted into his family and two since she had enrolled into the soul reaper academy. What could he possibly want with her now?**

"**Aren't you even going to look at me?" she could feel him sneering.**

"**Just what is it that you want?" she snapped at him. **

"**I take that as a no?" he smiled. "Well, anyway, my mom wanted to know what your plans were for graduation".**

"**Graduation is a year away and clearly none of your business", she huffed then walked away.**

**He flash stepped in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks, but she still refused to look at him.**

"**Yes, what do you—"**

**He cut her off by punching her in the gut, knocking her forward to the ground. "Mom thinks we should be married by the time you graduate, so I'm proposing to you now, and no, you do not have a choice in the matter. Tot-ta for now". Then she heard him shunpo off leaving her to cringe on the ground. **

Kohana opened her eyes and noticed she had been crying.

_Hah. Why should I cry over that selfless bastard?_ She laughed.

There were so many things she could have said to him but didn't.

Within a week, he had bought them an apartment and they had moved in.

It was small but extravagant. It had a balcony with silver metallic railing. The kitchen possessed a stove, a small wood table, and a marble sink. There were two bathrooms as well as two walk-in closets, but only one bedroom.

The bedroom was big with a double pixie-glassed door that lead out to the balcony. The bed was king sized (no doubt specially ordered by Tao to fill his already abnormally large ego) with a canopy and mahogany wood carved pillars and headboard.

She remembered how much she loved that bed. It was big enough that the two of them had room and they never had to touch or bump into each other while they slept.

Not that she was a wild sleeper and he certainly wasn't a very affectionate man. Besides, most nights, he would come in drunk from hanging out with his buddies and just plopped on the floor in the living room. Never even making it past the couch and certainly to the door to their bedroom.

Speaking of buddies, Kohana remembered the only girl in the whole entire soul society that wasn't afraid of Tao to be her friend. That person was Mizuki Kaido.

Mizuki was strong, smart, brave, and the third seat to squad twelve. She had long midnight black hair with dark sapphire eyes. She wore glasses and her zanpakuto was Kyuhebi. (technically means snapping snake) (so I read)

Many thought Mizuki was a know-it-all and mean and cold-hearted, but Kohana saw her as a breath of fresh air and an escape from her dreary and miserable relationship and life with Tao.

Kohana realized that her eyes were welling up with tears again at the memory of her dearly beloved and departed friend.

She'll never forget that day she saw her friend's lifeless body covered in blood as well as lying in a pool of it and Tao just laughing saying 'she got what she deserved'. Kohana didn't even get to pay her respects to her long gone friend because Tao had locked her up in their apartment and had some of his buddies guarding it so she wouldn't escape again.

_That's right_ Kohana laughed. She remembered the reason why Tao locked her up was because she had run away.

It was late one December night and Tao was out with his buddies celebrating his acceptance into squad seven.

She knew he would be out all night and so she decided to escape and meet up with Mizuki to live with her.

"**Mizuki, where are you?" Kohana panicked not sensing her friend's reiatsu.**

"**She's dead", she heard a voice echoed behind her.**

**She looked around the empty clearing in the middle of the forest and saw no one. **

"**Over here", a hand crept around her throat and nearly choked the life out of her. "Thought you could get away from me", the familiar voice growled tightening its grip on her throat.**

"**Tao . . . please", she said in between breaths.**

"**Please what?" he sneered. "Do you want me to let you go or do you—" bu****t he never finished his sentence as a large blast of reiatsu charged right toward them.**

**He dropped her and leaped out the way unsheathing his zanpakuto and lunged forward away from her.**

**When Kohana regained her composure, she saw Mizuki clashing swords with Tao.**

"**Do you think you're more of man because you beat her? Well, you're not!" Mizuki shouted.**

**Tao just laughed.**

**Kohana noticed that Mizuki was bleeding all over but never did she let up her assault on Tao.**

**Mizuki was the only other person that knew Tao hits her. So Mizuki came up with the idea for her to run away and come stay with her, but seeing her best friend bleeding, Kohana was beginning to have second thoughts. **

**Mizuki swung her zanpakuto and Tao swung back, but it was Mizuki who fell and died. **

**Tao just laughed and said, "Serves the bitch right for interfering. Now, where were we?" **

**He turned and walked right over to Kohana and grabbed her by the collar of her shihakusho, "So, are we going to have a repeat of tonight?"**

**She nodded her head no.**

"**Good", he smiled then he dropped her to the ground and began walking away.**

**Kohana took one last at her friend then stood up and followed Tao back to their apartment and back to her never-ending nightmare.**

Kohana shuddered at that painful memory. She hated how much control he had over her. Even now, he still could strike fear into her heart and manipulate her to do his biddings.

The only time she ever felt free of him was when he died, or actually, faked his death.

It was a month before she was due to graduate. Tao and his squad had gone to the real world to deal with some hollows.

**It had only been a week since his leave when there was a knock at the door of the apartment.**

"**Hello, is the residence of Hyoujin Tao?" a large man wearing a helmet spoke when she opened the door. **

"**Uh, hello Sajin-taicho", she greeted the seventh division's captain. "Come in, please."**

**The large man squeezed into her small apartment but he didn't sit. His lieutenant followed in behind him and did the same as his captain. **

"**Can I get you two anything?" she asked running to the kitchen.**

"**That won't be necessary. Ms. Kiyouhamura, I think it would be best if you sit for this news", he said.**

"**Oh. What is it?" she asked as anxiety overwhelmed her body.**

"**Please, sit and then I'll tell you", he responded.**

**She walked into the living room and took the couch while the two seventh division officers followed behind her and stood in front of her. **

"**Yes?" she asked nervously.**

"**Um . . . I'm afraid something has happened to your fiancé", the helmet captain began.**

"**What, is he hurt or . . ." she began but cut herself off. She saw the look on the lieutenant's face that told her all she needed to know. **

"**I'm afraid Hyoujin Tao was eaten by a hollow" the giant captain informed her.**

**At first, she didn't know how to feel. She couldn't cry nor could she be mad. **

**Then Kohana laughed while Sajin-taicho and Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho just looked baffled. **

"**Ms. Kiyouhamura, is something funny?" Captain Sajin questioned her. **

**Then Kohana began to cry, but not tears of, tears of joy.**

_**That bastard is finally dead! **_**She thought to herself.**

**Sajin-taicho walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho, let's leave her be."**

**Then he and his lieutenant and Kohana sighed with relief and cried all night long and laughed to her heart was content or at least until she fell asleep.**

Kohana opened her eyes again and realized that she was laughing and not crying at all.

Kohana finally had enough of sulking over the past and decided to go home. So, she stood up, dusted her self off and shunpo-ed home.

When she got home, she saw that all the doors to the balcony were opened and someone had ransacked her apartment.

_Must have been Tao looking for me_ she thought.

But she decided she'd worry about Tao and the mess in the morning. So, she strolled into her bedroom and plopped onto her bed and for once, had a peaceful nights sleep.

**That's all there is to Kohana's past. This next chapter she will reveal all to Byakuya and he will finally understand all that has been going on in her life. Please review and let me know anything you don't understand or that I have to clear up. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Byakuya was furious. Today made the third day his new recruit, he so called girlfriend, decided not to show up for work today. He knew she had been trying to avoid him because he over heard the fourth division say that they had lost a patient. He asked had they seen Kohana and he found out, that was the patient they had lost.

So yes, he was furious and he wasn't going to take this lying down.

He knew Kohana was going through something big and would tell her when she was ready but he was tired of his girlfriend avoiding him. The least she could do, in his opinion, was count on him to be there.

It hurt that she thought he wouldn't understand what she was going through and in actuality, he probably wouldn't. But she could at least give him the chance to try to.

So, after all his paperwork had been completed and he did his rounds amongst his divisions, he grabbed his zanpakuto and started for his destination.

After an hour of searching Rukongai, Byakuya finally found out where she lived.

He had talked to over several lords, five or so Ryoka of the serving class, and one too many hobos, but he did it, he found out where she lived.

When he first saw the apartment complex, it didn't seem that old and rundown, but the inside was a different story.

When he walked inside, the first thing he noticed were all the cobwebs and the mold growing everywhere. The second thing was the mice and bugs crawling around.

Finally, he had made it all the way to the top floor of the complex. He knew she lived on the top floor but he couldn't figure out which apartment was hers.

He thought to just knock on every door until he found hers. Yet in his eyes, that seemed pathetic and demeaning. Fortunately, he didn't have to do that because he heard her shouting just down the hall.

"What part of 'I'll pay you next week' don't you understand?!" he heard her shout at the top of her lungs.

"I want my money now bitch!" he heard a man shout back at her.

Now Byakuya was really furious. No one could shout at his girlfriend and they definitely couldn't call her a bitch.

With fury to fuel him, he flash stepped right to where he heard the shouting and stopped short when he reached the door.

Byakuya was a man of calm, cool collectedness, but at that moment he had fully lost all of that.

"Now look you bitch, a want my money now!" the short bald headed man lunged forward slamming his girlfriend to the wall.

"Get your filthy hands off her", he growled.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" the hairless midget asked.

"I am the guy who is going to kick your ass if you don't get your hands off of her!" he bellowed.

"Uh . . . Byakuya Kuchiki sir . . . I didn't see you there, but as you can see—"

But the bald short man never got to finish because Byakuya's fist landed square in the middle of his face.

The man who once was standing choking his girlfriend fell backwards to floor, blood spilling out of his nose.

"If I ever so much as hear you have been near my girlfriend or you think of ever actually touching her again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" he peered over the bloodied nose man.

"Yes sir, but she still owes me my money and I won't leave until I get".

Byakuya was becoming annoyed with the audacity this man possessed.

"Look, I said I'd—"

Byakuya held up his hand to cut her off and pull out his check book.

He wrote down a fairly large some and handed (more like threw) it to the writhing man on the ground. "That should be more than enough to pay off her debts", he said coldly.

"Yeah sure", the landlord grabbed the check and scurried away.

"How much did you pay him?" she finally spoke up.

"Just five hundred. This place can't be worth more than that", he finally turned to her smiling. "Besides, anything with my seal on it is worth way more than that".

He saw her smile back up at him and he felt a blush, but he didn't care. He was so happy to see her even though it had only been three days since he last saw her. He even forgot about how she had avoided him and how angry he had been at her.

"So . . . um . . . do you want to come in?" she asked bashfully.

"Sure, that would be great", he smiled again stepping into her apartment.

When he stepped inside the apartment, the first thing he noticed was how big it was and how nice it was. The second thing he noticed was how clean it was and how different it was from the entire apartment complex. It was like she lived in her own world completely different from everything else. The third thing he noticed was the view he could see from outside and the balcony she had.

"Wow. This place is . . . amazing", he said in awe. "Compared to everything else that surrounds you. How much is this place really?"

"Oh, I think its four fifty. Yeah, it's four fifty."

"Well, that isn't bad but how come you can't afford it? Don't you get paid at work?" he finally turned and looked at her.

"What?" she said startled by his intense and concerned expression.

"How come you couldn't afford to pay that man", he asked walking over to her.

He noticed Kohana tense up as he approached her but he wasn't going to stop. He wanted to know why she didn't have the money. He wanted to know why she hadn't told him and most of all, he wanted to know why she was avoiding.

But he decided that last one would be the hardest for her and she wouldn't tell him until she was ready.

"Because . . . " she began but stopped when he finally reached her.

"Because why?" he stared at her as if he was trying to see inside her soul.

"Because . . ." she began to tear up but not yet cry. "Because I don't get paid a lot and lately, I've had to pay for my hospital bills and for the incident with the hollows and—"

"Wait, what?" he asked ticked off.

"I had been out of work for so long in the hospital, so I couldn't afford to pay off the bills, then Yamamoto-soutaicho found out that the hollows were after me so I had to pay for damage fees, and then I got behind on my rent—"

"Stop", he finally cut in. "Yamamoto made you pay damage fees? But you didn't even know the hollows were after you", he became angered at the old man for causing her more stress than she needed.

"Yeah, that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen. Said it was still my responsibility to do what I could to fix the mess cause because of my existence".

"He said that?" he looked at her shocked and very unhappy. "How could he? It wasn't your fault and to top that all off, he's trying to make you feel bad for living", he fumed.

"I know but are you gonna do?" she shrugged laughing bitterly. "Such is life. Or just mine anyway".

"No. I will not stand by for this. He will not blame you for something that isn't your fault and make you feel bad for 'existing'" he fumed even more, air quoting the word 'existing'. (yes, Byakuya isn't too high and mighty to air-quote, but it is somewhat out of his character though)

"Please don't" she begged grabbing his sleeve. "Can't it wait til tomorrow? I'm just so glad to see you again, so please, don't go. Stay here with me."

He could hear how badly she wanted him to stay and how close to tears she was. He didn't want to make her cry and he could easily just see to the matter tomorrow.

So, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and lifted her legs up into his other arm, and carried her to the couch. Then, gently, he placed her down and sat down beside her.

"Okay. If that is what you wish, then I will stay", he assured her.

She smiled then kissed him lightly on the cheek before burying her face on his chest and crying.

Byakuya just sighed and wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands through her hair and whispering, "Shhhh. It will all be okay. I promise. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere".

Some time later, they both had fallen asleep on the couch. With her lying on his stomach and his arms still wrapped around her, protecting her from the world and from her own problems and nightmares.

Byakuya woke up that morning in a room that was not his.

When he looked around, he saw pixie glassed double doors, two closets, two bathrooms, one bolted with a lock, and beside him, he saw spindles of red hair flowing onto a pillow and an arm over his chest.

He pulled the covers back to reveal a sleeping Kohana with a big smile on her face but the tears she cried were still evident on her face and her pillow looked damped.

He pulled her over to his pillow and gently snuggled her close to his body. She flinched but did not pull away. She just smiled even deeper and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I love you", he whispered.

He hadn't said that in such a long time and they had only known each other for a few weeks but he really did feel he loved her. Although, he decided he would wait to see where her feelings lied before he would say it to her.

They slept in for a few more hours before he felt Kohana shift in his arms and leave the bed.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Wait, come back here".

"I'm sorry, but we have to go to work and someone has to cook breakfast before we go. I don't suppose you would want to do it?" she giggled as he pulled her back into bed.

Byakuya was hungry and they did have to go to work, but he couldn't cook and he didn't really feel like going to work. All he really wanted to do was have Kohana for breakfast, lunch and dinner and just spend the day with her.

"Okay, you can leave, on one condition?" he smiled at her.

"And what would that be?" she said drawing circles on his bare chest.

"You can leave but only if you come back and stay here with me", he leaned closer to her staring at her passionately.

"But what about work? I mean—"

"Shhh", he placed a finger on her lips, "I'll tell them you were still on sick leave and I took the day off to see to your injuries and deal with a personal matter."

"But weren't you supposed to go talk to Yamamoto-soutaicho today?" she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at her.

He couldn't help but stare as she crossed her arms, plumping up her breasts so he could see them more clearly through her nightgown.

"I am, but I just can't barge into his office. I'll write an official letter of complaint and hand it to him personally. If he does not comply, then I'll barge into his office, zanpakuto ready and aimed".

"I good boy til the end huh?" she chuckled kissing his nose.

"Not always", he grinned pulling Kohana closer to him and kissing her deeply.

"I guess not", she said when she pulled away from him.

He pulled her back toward him and kissed her again rolling on top of her then untying her nightgown.

He felt her hands slid down to his boxers and tug at them. Realizing what she wanted, he hopped off the bed for a moment and pulled off his boxers. Then he slid back on top of her and lifted her nightgown over her head.

He groaned when he saw she was wearing underwear. Another obstacle in seeing her naked, but he had to admit, they were very sexy underwear. Black with pink lace and very low cut.

She giggled when she saw his annoyance and then she slid her underwear down to her ankles and he peeled them off.

Now she was completely naked and his for the taking.

He slowly came closer, pressing his flesh against hers, and kissing her lips deeply and passionately while his hands traveled down her lower back, gripping her butt.

She moaned as he squeezed her soft round bottom.

"Does everytime I touch you please you that much?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, why don't you touch me somewhere else and see if I'm pleased", she whispered back.

He smiled, then moved one hand to her breast while he placed his mouth on the other, sucking gently.

She arched her back gasping when he did so.

Then he slid his mouth to her other breast as he hand came down her lean slender body, grabbing her left leg and wrapping it around his waist.

As he was about to bring her other leg up, she lifted it and wrapped it around his waist. Then she slid her hands up his shoulders and began playing with his hair. Every so often tracing her fingers around his face and ears.

Byakuya felt a rush of heat surge through his entire body and especially his groin.

As he began to suck harder on her breast, he felt her lift and leaned forward. He stopped when he felt her tongue lick his ear then suck on it gently before plopping back down.

Byakuya felt shivers rush up and down his entire spine as he felt his penis grow hard.

Before he could even think how to respond his hands grabbed her right leg and lifted it straight up in the air. He saw her eyes bulge but didn't stop there. Then his other hand unwrapped her left leg and pushed it to the side. He slowly slid forward until his cock was right above her vagina and then he pushed it in, slowly.

He felt her body go still as the tip of penis pushed past the folds of skin of her vagina but soon she relaxed as he pushed further into her.

"Ahhh" she moaned tilting her head backwards.

Byakuya leaned forward thrusting harder in her center and making her scream as he mouth came back to her breasts. His hands now thrusting both her legs upward and his mouth nibbling on her nipples.

"Yes, YES!" she screamed gripping her sheets and arching her back even further.

Byakuya thought she was going to snap her spine at the angle she was but then she lowered her back down again.

Then Byakuya grinned mischievously and thought, _I wonder how much I can make her scream?_

"Why . . . are you . . . staring . . . at me . . . like that?" she panted.

"You'll see", he smirked then grabbed her hands and pulled his cock out of her. Then he quickly flipped her over and grabbed her waist.

"What are you trying to do, rape me?" she teased.

"Something like that", he cooed in her ear. Then he pushed her legs apart with his own and leaned her forward on her elbows. "Try not to scream", he whispered in her ear teasingly.

He slid his hands down her body to rest on her hips then pushed his into her behind.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as he began thrusting back and forth through her slowly.

Not yet satisfied and still hard, he pushed back and forth again, only this time a little harder but still slowly.

"Harder", she moaned panting.

Byakuya, being a man willing to please his girlfriend, began thrusting harder and harder and faster and faster.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed clenching to her sheets.

Byakuya, still not satisfied until she was totally beat, leaned forward and grabbed her wrists. Then he pulled her up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not screaming loud enough", he buzzed in her ear.

"Maybe you're not doing it hard enough", she teased.

Byakuya gave out a soft, low chuckled. He never tired of playfulness.

"Well, I'll have to fix that", he teased back.

He began thrusting as hard as he could, without hurting Kohana backside, while his hands traveled down the front of her body. One of his hands stopping at her breast while the other traveled all the way down and stopped in between her legs.

Byakuya heard her gasp as he pulled at her wet, leaking center and squeezed her breast.

"Ah, yes, YES! Harder, HARDER!" she screamed running her hands through his hair.

Byakuya complied as he thrusted harder and harder into her while his hand explored, poked, and prodded her wetness causing her to leak even more.

"Yes, Yes, OH GOD YES!!" she screamed nearly cracking the windows and Byakuya's eardrum.

But Byakuya hadn't had his fill of her yet and continued thrusting, causing the bed to shake, then his other hand came down her body, seeping into her wetness. As he took one hand and pulled apart the folds of her skin and stuck his fingers into her cervix thrusting lightly and scooping out her juices.

"Ah, ah, ah . . . yes, yes, YES!" she cried out tugging on his hair.

This time, Byakuya was sure her voice had broken the sound barrier and was about to rip out his hair.

He released her as her juices seeped all over his hands and onto the sheets below her while his own juices seeped out running down in between her legs.

After regaining his breath and some energy, he crawled up to the head of the bed and laid beside Kohana.

"You . . . were . . . amazing", she panted wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"Next time . . . you . . . do . . . me", he panted as well but didn't wrap his arms around her.

Kohana reached across his bare and sweaty chest and he heard her pull something off her nightstand.

"Here", she said handing him a tissue.

"Thank you", he said rolling over on his back and wiping his hands. Then he threw the tissue over his shoulder somewhere and pulled Kohana onto his stomach.

"You were incredible. Who knew you were such a sexual beast?" she said drawing circles on his chest.

"I sure didn't", he chuckled lightly.

"You are just cute when you laugh", she kissed his nose.

"Really?" he smirked.

"But you are damn sure sexy when you smile like that", she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Byakuya rolled over and kissed Kohana back, his legs entangling in hers.

Eventually, she fell asleep and Byakuya just laid there, holding her and thinking.

_I can't believe what just happened._

_I had the best sex of my life with the woman I'm falling in love with. At least, I think I am._

_I mean, I do care for her and I want to be here her in every way possible. _

_I wonder, how big is the heart and does it have enough room to love more than one person in one lifetime?_

_But I really do love her. More than I think I have ever loved anyone, including Hisana. _

"I love you Kohana and I will do I can to ensure your safe here with me" he whispered into her ear then kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Always".

**Well, this is the end. Of the chapter, not the fanfic. So Byakuya thinks he's in love or rather is in love and wants to be with Kohana 'always', but does she love him the way he loves her. And what about Tao? Surely he will not stand by while some rich boy captain moves in on what he claimed to be his. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in the chapter. Sorry if the sex scene was long and too obscure or not written well, but it adds flavor to the chapter. Please review and give me ideas on how Tao would intervene. Well, bye. ******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Byakuya waited outside Yamamoto's office for what seemed like an eternity but he going to wait no matter what. Kohana needed him to talk to Yamamoto, even though she said she didn't need him to, to get things settled about what had happened with the hollows. Besides, Byakuya really wanted to talk Yamamoto about his harsh ruling upon Kohana.

Byakuya turned when he heard the door open up behind him.

When he turned around to see who was coming out of the soutaicho's office, he saw the eleventh division's captain and lieutenant coming out laughing. No doubt at what Yamamoto had said.

"And please Zaraki-taicho", the old man yelled from his office, "Try not to injure any more squad members. Squad four has no more room to treat them".

"Well, maybe if they weren't so weak and pathetic, they wouldn't have been beaten so easily", Kenpachi barked back.

Byakuya figured he was probably mad at Unohana and this was his way of retaliation.

"You tell him Ken-chan!" the pixie like child cheered from atop his shoulder.

Then they disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"Yes, what can I do for you Kuchiki-taicho?" the first squad captain and general said from behind him.

Byakuya jumped at the sudden appearance of the soutaicho, but quickly gained composure and turned to bow at the general properly.

When he finally stood, he narrowed his eyed at the old man and spoke, "I have a bone to pick with you Yamamoto-soutaicho and it has to do with one of my squad members".

"Well, then I think we should carry this inside my office instead of the hallway", he turned and gestured for Byakuya to follow.

After they were inside his office and Yamamoto sat down, Byakuya cleared his throat and said, "I do not approve of your decision that member twelve of my squad, Kohana Kiyouhamura, pay for the cost of damage fees of the hollow attacks".

"Oh you do, do you?" he peered at Byakuya through his thick gray eyebrows. "Well, from what I understand, not only you but the rest of your squad as well, believe that the hollows attacked because of her. Surely you do not think that they should have to pay for her existence?"

Byakuya clenched his fists but controlled his anger and spoke calmly, "That is beside the point. Kohana . . . I mean Kiyouhamura, did not know and wouldn't have known if I had not told her, that the hollows were after her but to answer your question", Byakuya leaned forward and grabbed the old man's beard. "I do not think anyone should have to pay for anyone's 'existence'. So, I'm only going to say this once, from now on, I would like those payments to be sent directly to me and I shall pay them from now on." Then he stood, released the old man's beard and turned to leave.

"Oh Byakuya", he heard the old man speak after some time. "I have yet to dismiss you Kuchiki-taicho. Please, why don't you take a sit? I have a feeling you'll be here quite a while", the old geezer linked his hands underneath his chin.

Byakuya reluctantly sat down but had no intention of repeating what he had said or changing his mind.

"So I suppose you aren't going to talk to me, huh?" the old man chuckled lightly.

Byakuya didn't see what was so damn funny and just glared at him.

"Well, that's fine. I have a lot to discuss and a lot for you to listen to", he stood and walked around his desk, standing before Byakuya on his cane. "First of all, I do not wish to have my beard pulled again and suggest you do not do it again or there will be consequences. Secondly, I will allow the payments to be sent to you and I expect you to pay them. But know this, Byakuya Kuchiki, if you are behind so much as a day or decided you won't pay anymore, I will suspense you captaincy and place you under probation. Do I make myself clear?"

Byakuya just stared at the old man. As if he would be late on payments or decide not to pay. Obviously the old man either did not know or care why Byakuya was doing this.

Byakuya knew he had to do something to help Kohana and this was the best he could do. Since she still would not tell him what was really bothering her.

"Crystal clear. Are we done now or do you feel the need to lecture me some more?" Byakuya stood and turned to leave.

"You should be more respectful Byakuya Kuchiki, considering you are already on thin ice with me", he said to Byakuya's back.

"I could give a damn about how thin of ice I am with you, are I through here or not?" he snapped back.

"Your dismissed", the soutaicho told him and Byakuya stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Byakuya, too furious to even go back to his office, decided to stroll around the grounds instead.

Byakuya hadn't meant to lose such control back in the general's office but the old geezer was asking for it. Causing his girlfriend such heartache and pain. Well, at least he had taken care of her money troubles.

He felt proud that he had accomplished that much. Now there was the matter of finding out what was really wrong with Kohana and why the hollows were attacking her. He just hoped it was nothing too serious.

Deciding that he had done enough thinking for one day, he turned and headed back to his division.

* * *

When Byakuya opened the door to his office, he saw that there was no light except for the few candles burning on his desk. He could smell lavender in the air and saw a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries sitting on his desk beside a folded piece of paper.

As he walked closer to his desk, he heard the door shut behind him. When he turned around, he saw a figure with flaming red hair saunter toward him.

"I've been expecting you", the figure whispered in his ear.

"Oh you have now", he cooed into the flaming red hair.

"Yes I have", the figure said as it moved beside him and began tugging at his sleeve.

"Where are you—"

"Shhh", the shadowy silhouette placed a finger on his lips. "Just relax and let your girlfriend handle things", he saw her wink in the dark.

"Kohana . . ." he caught her wrists in his hands. "We need to talk".

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" she whined.

"No, it can't. I need you to tell me what's been really bothering you", he eyes pleaded with her in the dark.

Byakuya knew she must have seen his expression or heard the desperation in his voice because she sighed and turned to look at the floor.

"I want to be able to tell you but I just can't right now", she said leaning her head against his chest.

"Kohana", he said as he cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm your boyfriend and it is my wish to take care of you and make you happy. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I know, I know", she said as tears glazed over her eyes. "But, I just can't tell you, at least not yet", she said placing her head back on his chest. "But I promise I'll tell you everything and soon. I just need you to wait a little while longer until I'm ready, okay?"

"Yes, I suppose I can wait, for you", he said wrapping his arms around her body and pressing her closer to his body. "But I won't wait forever", he whispered into her hair.

Byakuya heard her sniffle and felt bad for bringing up the subject in the first place. So, he lifted her up in his arms, carried her over to the chair behind his desk, sat her down and made love to her. Which was really all he wanted, to feel her warm and safe in his arms.

About a half an hour later, she left his office, singing happily and leaving him a grinning happy fool in love.

* * *

When Byakuya got home, he came home to a house of disarray and an unwanted visitor.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Byakuya sneered at the orange haired shinigami.

"He's here because Ukitake-taicho asked him to be", Rukia snapped at him.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"Just because", Rukia replied averting his gaze, while Ichigo just sat there drinking his tea.

Byakuya knew Rukia wasn't going to tell him so he thought to ask Ichigo. He knew Ichigo would tell him the truth. If only to piss him off.

"Boy", Byakuya addressed Ichigo. "Why are you here?"

"Just like Rukia said", he smirked from behind his cup of tea. "Because Ukitake asked me to be here."

Oh great. Now Ichigo was going to give him a hard time.

"Okay", he said walking over to the table and staring Ichigo in the face. "Let me rephrase the question then, why did Ukitake-taicho ask you here?"

"I'm sorry", he put down his cup and stared back at Byakuya. "But he told us not to tell anyone. You'll have to wait like everyone else to find out", he stood and walked over to the door. "Ready Rukia?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Sure", she smiled at the retreating shinigami and ran to catch up with him. Byakuya thought he was going to be sick. "Bye brother", she called over her shoulder and the two were gone.

Byakuya was too stunned and too furious and just too tired to even think about cooking dinner, so he decided he would go for another walk. And he knew exactly to where he was going to walk to.

* * *

"Byakuya . . . hi", she said surprised and excited to see him.

Byakuya didn't know why he wanted to come to her but he was glad he did. He needed to see a smiling face that wasn't trying to hide things (well, things that shouldn't have been hidden from him) from him or try and piss him off.

So, Byakuya stepped into the apartment and wrapped his arms around his warm and loving girlfriend.

"Bad day huh?" she said over his shoulder as she began stroking his hair.

"What's that smell?" he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Oh!" she squeaked leaving his embrace and running toward the kitchen.

Byakuya just smiled and followed her to the kitchen to see what his angel was making them for dinner.

"I hope you like lasagna", she called over her shoulder as he came up behind her.

"Well, where is the lasagna?" he asked looking around her at all the pots and the pan.

"It's in the oven silly", she giggled and swatted at his chest playfully.

"Oh", he blushed and turned away from her.

"Oh it's okay. Not many know you cook lasagna in the oven and not on top of the stove. You're not the only one", she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

Byakuya just looked at her trying to figure out what exactly she was talking about. Then he said, "I'm really into cooking".

"You mean you don't cook", she raised one of her eyebrows.

Damn she looked cute. He kinda wanted to skip dinner and go start in dessert: her.

"Not until after dinner", she said turning back to her pots on the stove.

"What are you—"

"I know what you were thinking. And you can have me but not until after dinner", she cut him off.

Byakuya didn't know whether to be mad she knew or turned on that she knew. He decided he was more turned on than mad and glad as well. It was nice to, for once, have someone know him, the real him and love him all the same.

"So", he coughed changing the subject. "What's in the pots?"

"Well, in this one we have carrots", she said pulling up the lid to the small pot on the front left burner. "And in this one, we have cauliflower", she pulled the lid front a big pot on the front right burner.

"Well", he leaned forward and nuzzled his face in her neck. "Someone has been quite busy in the kitchen today?" he teased.

"No busier than usual", she answered. Then she turned and pointed to the freezer and said, "Could you do me a favor and get the garlic bread out the freezer?"

"Sure", he said turning around, walking over to the freezer, lifting the lid and pulling out a bag of garlic bread. Then he walked back over to her and handed her the bag.

"Thanks", she smiled at him and Byakuya felt his insides melt.

How was it that just with one look or one touch, he heart began to race and his body grew warm and fuzzy? Byakuya had never felt like this before, not even with Hisana. Could he really be in love?

He thought he was in love with Hisana. Heck, he had married her but had never felt what Kohana was making him feel right now.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she looked up at him rubbing up and down his arms.

Byakuya felt goosebumps all over with each and every stroke of her hand. He couldn't contain himself any longer and cupped Kohana face in his hands and kissed her full force.

He felt Kohana lift her arms up his shoulders and run them through his hair. Byakuya felt like his whole body was going to crumple before him. He just wasn't sure if he could hold back anymore.

_Bring! Bring!_ He heard sound from the counter beside the stove.

"Oh! That's the lasagna", she chirped pulling from his embrace yet again and turned to the oven.

He saw her put on two oven mitts that looked like little cows or pigs or something and opened the door of the oven and took out the lasagna. Then she placed the pan on the oven and turned back to him, smiling.

"So, you ready to eat?" she looked up at him.

Byakuya hadn't intended to eat, just stay a while and talk, but he was hungry and he hadn't eaten all day, so he decided he wouldn't kill him to eat dinner with the women he was in love with.

"Sure", he shrugged smiling down at her.

"Great", she clasped her hands together and ran to her cabinets. She opened the door to the cabinets and pulled out two porcelain plates with jade flowers on them and two wine glasses. "Can you help set the table?" she asked holding out the plates and glasses to him.

"Sure", he said taking the items from her hands and walking over to the table.

As he was setting the plates down, he heard the clang and clatter of pot lids being removed and the sound of drawers being opened and silverware clashing together.

"Anything else I can do?" he asked as he set the last glass on the table.

"Uh yeah", she said. "You can place the silverware on the table while I cut the lasagna".

"Okay", he said walking over to the counter and opening all the drawers until he found the drawer that held the silverware and took out a fork, a knife and a spoon. He didn't know what they would need so he grabbed one of each kind. Then he walked over to the table and set all three kinds of silverware beside each other on the side of the plate.

"Okay", she said racing over to the table placing the pan of lasagna on the table. "Time to eat."

"But what about—"

"Oh, you're right", she ran back to the stove, grabbed the two pots of vegetables and ran back, placing them on the table with serving spoons in each. "Now we're ready to eat", she said sighing.

Byakuya pulled out her chair and she took her seat. Then he went to sit down.

Once he was sitting, she grabbed his plate and began loading lasagna on top of it.

"Oh no", he said grabbing the plate from her hands. "I will serve you. You've done enough for one day."

"But you don't have—"

"I insist", he held up his hand to her and grabbed her plate, now loading lasagna and top of her plate.

"Oh, the wine", she said getting up.

"I'll get it", he said placing her fully loaded plate in front of her and getting up from his seat.

He walked over to the cabinets and opened all the doors.

"It's in the fridge", she called over her shoulder.

"Oh", he said going to the fridge and pulling out the wine. Then he came back to the table, uncorked the bottle and poured wine into both their glasses.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something", she said as he sat down. "The garlic bread!" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat and racing to the oven.

He heard her pull the door open and place a tray on the stove. Then he heard the door slam shut and the sound of cabinets being open and shut.

About two minutes later, she came back with a wooden bowl of bread and sat down.

"Now we eat", she sighed.

"Now we eat", he smiled at her.

They clanked their wine glasses together, took a sip then went to eating their food.

"This is good", he said as he took a bite of his lasagna.

"Really?" she chirped. "I'm glad you like".

Byakuya did like it and he like her, so he decided that now was the perfect time to tell her exactly how he felt. Even if she may not have felt the same way, he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kohana", he spoke after a moment or so.

"Yes?" she stopped and looked at him.

Byakuya took in a deep breath, dropped his fork, and took her hands in his.

"I have something very important to tell you and its okay if you don't feel the same way", he spoke softly, rubbing her hands gently.

"Yes, what is it?" she shifted in his direction.

Byakuya took another deep breath and looked up at her, locking his eyes with her.

"Kohana, I know that you are in the prime of your life and could have any man you want and probably don't even feel the same way about me that I feel about you, but I can't hold my feelings back any longer", he lifted one hand to cup her cheek. "Kohana, I love you".

At first, she didn't say anything. She just stared at him. Then she leaped down and kissed him with so much fire and so much heat that he thought he was going to burst.

When they finally broke apart she said, "I love you too".

Byakuya's heart soared as he heard these four words leave her lips. He couldn't believe it, she actually loved him. Him and not his money or his power they way many women, including his late wife.

Sure, she loved him as a person too, but even she, fell in love with his money and his power.

Always asking him to buy her things, to take her places and provide her with all that her heart desired. Not once did she just want to stay home and just be together. They always had to go out to eat or go out to hang out, showing off how she had won the heart of Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan. But Kohana wasn't like that.

She liked just spending time with him and never wanted or asked for anything. She had even agreed to pay him back for the rent money he paid that greasy, cheesy, rude landlord yesterday. She had even cooked and served him. And not because she felt she had to but because she wanted to. She wanted to show how much she truly loved and appreciated him.

"You don't know how happy this makes me", he smiled, hugging her close to his body.

"Me too. I thought a guy like you could never love a girl like me", she said stroking his hair.

"Why would you think that? A girl like you could have any guy but you chose me, why?"

"Because", she looked down at him smiling. "You had the same sad eyes that I had and I figured we could both be said together."

"I looked sad to you?" he looked at her.

"Sad and lonely", she replied.

"I guess", he began. "In a way, I was. I had lost the other person I had loved, Hisana and then I had all that with Rukia to deal with".

"I know. I don't think I could have handled that if something like that happened to me", she said.

"So, are you finally going to tell me about your past or not?" he pulled her in his lap and looked her dead in the eye.

"I suppose I should tell but I'll warn you now, you won't like what you hear", she placed her forehead against his.

"I love you. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is."

"Okay, then I'll tell you", she said lifting her head from his and staring straight into his eyes. "It all started when . . ."

* * *

**Sorry, but I must end here. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what she tells him. Please review. Bye******


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kohana couldn't believe what she was about to tell her boyfriend, Byakuya Kuchiki, about her past and about Tao.

Just seconds ago, he said he loved her but she wondered how long that love would last when he found out about her past.

Kohana took a deep breath and sighed, "It all started when I became apart of the Hyoujin family". She paused trying to see what his reaction would be but he just sat there, his face expressionless.

She exhaled again and said, "Well, when you join the Hyoujin family, you become their property and you have no say in anything. If you refuse to do what they want, they either make you do what they want or kill you. Well, they forgot that little tid bit when I joined the clan."

"Why did you join their clan? Surely—", he started to ask.

"I joined because Tao, the successor to the clan, saved me", she answered him.

"What do you mean 'saved me'?" he asked after a moment.

"I wish you hadn't asked me that", she sighed.

"Kohana . . ." he said impatiently.

"Okay, okay", she said holding up her hands defensively. "Well, it was late and he took me to the side of town where he lived. When I got to his house, he told me he wanted to show me the place where I was going to be living. I didn't believe him then but he knew I would join his stupid family", she rambled on.

"Is there a point to this?" he asked irritably.

"Yes, there is, if you would kindly wait, I'll tell you", she hmphed at him.

When she saw that he had nothing to add she continued, "As I was saying, I didn't believe him and had no intention of joining his stupid family, so I ran. But the thing is, I was in another part of that I had never been to before and I had no way of knowing how to get back to my part of town. I ran and ran until someone stopped me and no, it wasn't Tao, it was some random guy with a sword and only one thing on his mind . . ." she trailed off and looked at the ground.

She then felt him shift and wrap his arm around her shoulder, cradling her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered in her ear while rubbing her leg with his other arm.

"I know", she patted his hand. "But no worries, I was saved. Tao killed the man and took me home, but to his house, not mine. I still had a chance to say no, even during the adoption ceremony, I still could have said no, but I didn't".

"Well, why didn't you?" he asked.

"I don't know", she stood and began pacing the room. "I just . . . I just thought that maybe this would be my only chance to have a family, even the Hyoujin, but still . . . a real family", she stopped and looked at him.

"Any family would have been better than theirs", he said after a moment.

"Well excuse me. I'm sorry, but not everyone has the luxury of being born into or adopted into the Kuchiki family", she hmphed placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, you're right", he said standing and walking up beside her. "But still, couldn't you have chose a different family—"

"I didn't choose them, they chose me!" she snapped at him. "Of course I would have chosen a different family, but who would have wanted me? I was a nobody with no kind of promise or future. The Hyoujins were probably the best I was ever going to get".

"I'm sure that wasn't true", he said.

"How would you know?" tears began to fill her eyes. "You were born into the Kuchiki clan while I was left for dead on the streets of Rukongai. If it hadn't been for Tao, I still would have been lying there, waiting to die or be killed", she turned from him and started to cry.

This was why she hadn't wanted to tell him about her past. She knew he would never understand the pain that she went through and why she even joined the Hyoujin clan in the first place.

As she stood there and cried, she heard footsteps come up from behind her and felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Nor did I mean to be so insensitive and not understanding".

"I know you didn't, but this is why I didn't, couldn't tell you about my past. It was just too painful to relive through" she cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry", he said again. "But at least it's all over. You no longer have to be in that horrible family".

"Actually", she pulled away from him and turned to face him. "That's not quite true".

"What isn't?" he looked down at her curiously.

"I'm still apart of their family", she looked down at the floor jabbing her index fingers together, back and forth.

"What do you mean? I don't understand", she felt him pull away from her, as if she were the plague or death himself.

She knew this would happen. She knew he would freak out and hate her but she couldn't stop now. He asked and she was going to answer. She just hoped that he would still be there for her. If he truly loved her, he would stay, but maybe this wouldn't be the case.

"Look Byakuya", she looked up walking toward him. "It's not what you—"

"B-but you can't be still in there family. Once the members of the family die, the clan becomes dead. And since you aren't an original member of their family, that doesn't make you a Hyoujin. Unless . . ." he finally stopped and looked at her.

"Byakuya, I wanted to tell you sooner but I knew you would go with me if you knew . . ."

"If I knew what?"

"Byakuya", she grabbed his hands in hers and looked deep into his navy blue eyes. (absolute anime says his eyes are black but a few times in the anime, his eyes have been known to be a shade of dark blue or violet blue, whichever, but in my fanfic, his eyes will be navy blue. Got a problem, get over it) "Tao and I were . . . or still are engaged. So technically, I am a member and soul survivor of the Hyoujin clan".

Byakuya snatched his hands out of hers and walked away from her, pacing across the floor.

"So this was all a joke to you, huh?" he said angrily.

"Byakuya, what are you taking about?" she said as the tears she held back began rolling down her cheeks.

"What am I talking about?" he raised his voice. "I'm taking about the fact that you are engaged and how I was just some toy for you to play with before you got married."

"Byakuya, it's not like that. I swear", she cried.

"Tell me, is it or is it not true that you are engaged?" he looked at her.

"Well . . . yes and no", she stared back at him through watery eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Are you or aren't you engaged?"

"I thought I wasn't but it turns out that I still am", she tried to reason with her might soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"What happen, he leave you alone for too long and you got bored and decided to date in his absence?" he sneered at her.

"Now just wait a minute", she stomped her foot down hoping to hit his in the process. "You have no right, no matter how damn high and mighty and rich you are, to imply that I am a whore. You asked and I answered. Don't like my answer, then you can just get the hell out!" she shouted.

"Fine! I'm sorry I ever met you and I hope you and your fiancé rot in hell!" he said as he slammed the door on his way out.

"Well, at least one of us will", she mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kohana was engaged and worst of all, to a member of the Hyoujin clan. And what made matters worse of all, he told her he loved her and she had the nerve to say it back.

Byakuya knew it was his own damn fault that he had actually believed she loved him as much as he had loved her.

All this time, she was just toying with him, using him for her own selfish gain. She was that lonely without her fiancé that she just had to find someone to tie over her time while he was away.

Byakuya felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe how foolish and stupid he was.

He had made her seem like this angel that was supposed to heal the wounds of his broken heart but she was really some kind of she devil that had wounded him greater than Hisana or anyone else could possibly hurt him.

Byakuya was through with love and hoped he never meet another woman in his life. He especially hoped he wouldn't be as foolish to fall in love with one.

When Byakuya reached the Kuchiki residence, he ran straight to his room. Not bothering to talk to his servants, address his parents and relatives. Why he didn't even care that Ichigo was sitting in his living room sipping tea and all hugged up with Rukia.

Well, he did care a little but he chose not to ruin her love life for once. He decided at least one person in his family should be loved, so, he just went to his room and cried like never in his entire life. Cried for the woman that he still somehow loved but could never have even if she did really love him back.

* * *

**Sorry so short but this is where I leave you. For now anyway. Please review and tell me how you feel. Bye******


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Byakuya woke up that morning feeling like hell.

Last night, he got into a fight with his girlfriend who was now his ex-girlfriend and to make matters worse, a certain orange haired substitute shinigami was here getting on his nerves.

Deciding he couldn't, or rather a very persistent sister and substitute shinigami wouldn't let him stay in bed all day, he got up and prepared himself for work.

"Brother, so nice of you to join us?" his sister smiled at him while the boy she sat next to just stared.

"Do have something you want to say or are you just going to stare at me all day, boy?" he snarled at the orange haired shinigami.

"Ichigo!" Rukia slapped him on the head but the boy didn't flinch.

"Well . . . spit it out already" Byakuya growled at the boy.

"You look like hell", the boy commented.

As the boy stood, Byakuya grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto with one hand and grabbed the boy by the throat with the other.

"Either you must be high or just that plain stupid to say some shit like that to me", he growled at the boy.

"That's not what I meant", Ichigo choked out.

"Brother, please", Rukia pleaded with him.

"It's okay Rukia", Ichigo smiled at her then turned to Byakuya. "What I meant was that you look like you're going through something and that you're having an off day. If you want, after you let go of my throat, we could sit and talk about it".

Byakuya reluctantly let the boy go, then walked out of the room.

"Ichigo are you—" he heard Rukia say as he was leaving.

Byakuya had only gotten half way across his front lawn when he heard footsteps racing up toward him.

"What do you want boy?" he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" he heard the substitute shinigami panting behind him.

"Like I'd tell you", he said coldly and began to walk away.

"She must be something if she can make you this upset", he called after him.

Byakuya knew it was foolish and probably the most absurd thing he had ever done in all his one hundred or so years but it couldn't hurt to talk to someone.

And besides, it wasn't like Ichigo didn't have women problems of his own. Heck, Ichigo had two women after his heart, so it wasn't like he didn't know how to handle women troubles. Maybe he knew better than Byakuya gave him credit for.

Sighing, Byakuya turned around and decided to tell Ichigo before he changed his mind.

"Well", he began as he sat down on the ground beside Ichigo. "I have this girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, and I think she's engaged".

"Wow, back up", Ichigo held up his hand. "She's engaged but you were dating her?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"I didn't know she was engaged you idiot!" Byakuya shouted back.

"So what, she told you or you found out?"

"She told me. Actually, she said she thought she wasn't engaged but found out that she still was. Man, I was stupid to fall for her."

"No you weren't. You were stupid to take that and not ask her to explain further", Ichigo spat at him.

"Well, I was kind of mad and called her, or implied, that she was a whore then left", he looked down at the ground shamefully.

"You idiot!" the orange haired shinigami stood and punched him in the face.

"You had better had a good reason for doing that", Byakuya turned to him glaring icily.

"Shutup! How about explaining to me what reason you could have had for calling—"

"Implying", Byakuya corrected him.

"Who gives a damn?!" Ichigo threw his arms in the air. "You never call or 'imply' that a woman is a whore", he air quoted the word imply. Then he sat back down on the ground beside Byakuya.

"So you think you could have handled that better than me?" he snapped at Ichigo.

"Well, I wouldn't have called her a whore", he answered.

"I implied", he corrected again.

"Whatever. What exactly did you say to her?"

"I more or less said that she got lonely and decided it would be fun to date in his absence", he replied.

"Were those your exact words", Ichigo peered at him.

"No", Byakuya sighed. "My exact words were, 'What happen, he leave you alone for too long and you got bored and decided to date in his absence?" he spat out.

"So you mocked her while at the same time 'implying' that she was a whore. You bastard", he yelled at Byakuya.

"What?" he stood up towering over the orange haired boy. "She's the one who—"

"Was a fool for ever going out with you in the first place", Ichigo stood and began to walk away.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Byakuya yelled after Ichigo.

"You love her, right?" Ichigo turned to look at him.

"I did, but—"

"Either you do or you don't" Ichigo walked over and stood in front of him. A smug look on his face. "Love just doesn't die because you're mad at her. If anything, you love her more because you think you can't have her".

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked confused.

Ichigo sighed, the smug look on his face deepening, as he sat down on the ground.

Byakuya sighed as well and sat back down beside him.

"Look, you said she said she thought she wasn't engaged but now she is, correct?"

"Yes?" he answered slowly.

"So then that means she's just as confused as you are", he laughed loudly.

"What— why are you laughing?" he barked at the boy.

"Look", he said turning serious. "Kohana loves you, I can tell, and she's probably upset that you wouldn't hear her out. There's more here than meets the eye or however you say that expression. Give her a chance. She just may surprise you and you could end up having the woman you've always wanted" he smiled then stood and walked away.

Byakuya pondered this for a moment then shouted, "Hey, how did you know it was Kohana?!"

"Bye Byakuya", Ichigo waved then disappeared back into his house.

_Give her a chance huh? Couldn't hurt to try and maybe, just maybe, Ichigo is right and she will surprise me and I can have the women I've always wanted _he smiled to himself then shunpo-ed off to work.

* * *

When Byakuya reached his office, he noticed the paperwork was already on his desk with a note attached to the top.

_Here. Asshole! Kiyouhamura. _It said in bold angry writing. If writing could be angry.

Byakuya just stood there in shock at the note.

He had missed his opportunity to run into her and would either have to go find her or wait until he could run into her again.

Just as Byakuya took his seat at his desk, he heard at a knock at his door.

"Come in", he said stuffing the note in a nearby drawer.

"Taicho, can I talk to you?" his lieutenant, Renji, came in.

"Sure. Have a seat", he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Sir, there seems to be a problem with our twelfth seat, Kohana Kiyouhamura" his lieutenant spoke after sitting.

Byakuya's ears perked up at the mention of her name but he said nothing. Instead, he nodded for Renji to continue.

"Her problem is you, you asshole", Renji spat out then quickly added, "Byakuya Kuchiki sir".

It seemed everyone was mad at him today, not just Kohana.

Just as soon as Byakuya was about to defend himself, the tenth squad's fukutaicho came bursting into his office.

"Good, you're here", she said to Renji then pointed at Byakuya. "You bastard! How could you do that to her? She's been crying her eyes out all morning over you. Sorry ass excuse of a boyfriend."

"Rangiku!" her taicho called from the doorframe to his office.

"But taicho", she whined. "You saw her this morning. She couldn't even form a sentence from all her crying. He deserves a good ass whipping or at least a good scolding", she leered at Byakuya.

"I agree" Hitsugaya nodded. "But that isn't our call to make nor is it Renji's, its Kohana's call and she should do it when she's ready".

"Fine", Rangiku hmphed.

"Fine", Renji grunted.

"Well . . ." Hitsugaya looked at Byakuya. "Aren't you going to go after her or hide in your office all day?" he asked.

"But she hates and probably won't even care that I'm sorry", he replied.

"That may be true, but the least you should do is fight for the woman", Renji stated.

"It's better than doing nothing at all", Rangiku chimed in.

"Fine. I suppose it can't hurt", he sighed.

"Actually, it just might if she hits you or doesn't take you back", Renji commented.

"Renji" Hitsugaya and Rangiku glared at the red haired fukutaicho.

"Sorry, but you know it's true", he said defensively.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to state the obvious", Rangiku swatted at him.

"Ouch. That hurts", he whined.

"Big baby" Hitsugaya mumbled as they exited his office.

Byakuya took a deep breath and headed out the door behind the others chanting Ichigo's words over and over in his head.

_Give her a chance. She just may surprise you . . . Give her a chance. She just may surprise you . . . Give her a chance. Give her a chance. Give her a chance. _

"By the way", Byakuya spoke after a while. "Where is Kohana exactly?"

"I think she's at the training grounds under the big cherry blossom tree", Renji informed him.

"Thanks", Byakuya said then shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Byakuya shunpo-ed as fast as his body was able in hopes that Kohana hadn't left yet and that there was still time to say he was sorry.

As he approached the training grounds, he saw two girls walk past Kohana, look at her, then walk away laughing.

As he got closer he heard the blonde girl say, "Ahh. Did someone not get to see their taicho today?"

"The slut. Why can't she sleep with someone more her type or does she want to move up in rank that bad?" the other blonde sneered.

"Oh, Kuchiki-taicho, I didn't see you there", the first blonde said.

"I will deal with you two later", he peered down at the two blondes.

"Yes sir", they both saluted in unison then scurried off.

As he got closer to the cherry blossom tree, he heard someone crying on the other side of the trunk of the tree. When he reached the other side of the tree, he saw nothing but red hair spilled over a pair of legs and shaking shoulders.

"Kohana?" he asked leaning forward to get a better look.

He saw the body begin to lift up, hands pulling apart the waterfall of red hair and big watery green mysterious eyes looking up at him.

At first she looked surprised, almost happy to see him, then she frowned and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"What I want is to . . . is to . . ." he stuttered looking down at the ground.

Why can't I tell her what I want to say? Why am I so afraid to open up and let her in?

If I truly love her, which I do, I would just come out and say it.

"Well, spit it out", she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What I want is to listen to what you have to say", he said taking a seat beside her on the ground. Then he took her hand in his and looked her dead in the eye, "Listen and not judge and accept whatever it is you have to say".

"Really? Whether good or bad, you'll listen?" she perked up at him.

"Yes, I promise", he held up one hand in the air.

"So how come you're willing to listen to me now and not last night?" she looked him dead in the eye.

"To be honest, I was mad at you and I really didn't want to hear anything you had to say last night but a friend of my sister's told me I should hear you out", he answered her. "He said I should give you a chance and let you surprised and maybe we could both get what we want", he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before laying it down between them.

"Okay", she looked at him suspiciously. "But are you sure you want to hear the gory details?" she asked.

"It will be hard to hear but I promised you I'd listen and that's what I intend to do", he smiled at her.

"Okay", she smiled back then she took a deep breath and said, "Tao was and may still be my fiancé but I in no way have feelings for him. Not then, not now, and I never will", she looked at him.

He just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I didn't know it then, but once you join the Hyoujin family, you become their property and you have no say in anything. Whatever they decide, you do. No ifs, ands, or buts about it", she turned to look down at the ground tears beginning to fill back up in her eyes.

Byakuya let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his body.

She leaned into him and began sobbing.

"Shhh. It's okay", he murmured in her ear.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . I never wanted to even marry that monster but he told me I had to", she sobbed.

"What?" Byakuya pulled away from her and stared at her worriedly. "What do you mean he told you you had to?"

"A year before I was to graduate, he came to me and told me that we were getting married and that he was proposing to me early and no, I had no say in the matter. And after he punched in the stomach too. What a way to propose to girl, huh?" she laughed bitterly.

"I don't think that was funny", he told her sternly. "I think that's sick and he should pay for what he did to you", Byakuya grew angry, clenching his fists tightly.

"Calm down", she grabbed his wrist gently. "He's dead or was or whatever. So there's nothing you can do".

"What do you mean dead?" he asked confused.

"Tao died a month before I was to graduate", she turned away from him.

Byakuya cupped her chin in his hands and looked at her puzzlingly.

"So if he's dead, why are crying?" he asked her.

"Because he isn't", she moved his hand from her chin.

"I don't understand", he just looked at her.

"About a couple of days ago, Tao contacted me and gave me a warning. He told me to behave or I'll suffer the consequences", she leaned into his chest and began sobbing loudly.

Byakuya didn't know what to do but he knew he had to say something.

He thought for a moment of what to say but everything he thought of sounded stupid and idiotic.

But just as was about to say something, Kohana spoke first. "I know it sounds absurd but it's the truth. I am not crazy and Tao is somehow haunting me", she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know you're not crazy", he said after a moment. Glad Kohana gave him an opening so he wouldn't have to say anything stupid. "But I do have one concern though, how can the dead haunt the dead?"

"Well, Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho think he may be still alive somehow but honestly, I don't know what to think. I mean, only I can see, hear, and feel him but the things he does feel so real and everyone has notice the effects. Like when I drowned or when he strangled me—"

"Wait, he tried to drown you then strangle you?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"Well, not exactly. I drowned on my own but only because he scared me but he strangled me. See, he even left fingerprints", she slid her shihakusho off her shoulders and he saw red fingerprints around her neck.

That was all the proof Byakuya needed. He knew that this Tao must be real and that he had to be stopped. By any means necessary.

"Has anyone else seen these marks? Were they there when we . . ." he blushed bashfully.

"Uh yeah", she blushed as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked at her concerned.

"I tried but you stormed out, remember?" she sneered at him.

"Oh. About that . . ." he looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry I called you a whore. I was way out of line and should have never said such a thing to you".

"I think you implied I was a whore and you're right, you were out of line and just plain wrong, but . . ." she smiled at up. "I probably would have handled it the same way if I had been in your shoes. I don't know how I would have reacted if I found out you were still married and had been dating me. Why I would just die".

"I'm sorry", he said again. "I know all the sorry's in the world won't make up for how much of an ass I've been but I would like to try".

"Oh Byakuya, you don't have to do anything", she grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed gently. "the apology and the fact that you listened was enough for me".

"No, please, I insist. Let me take you out to dinner or to a show or I could cook for you. I could—"

"Byakuya", she giggled placing a finger over his lips. "First of all, you can't cook. Secondly, you hate shows. I know because I overheard you tell Renji one day when he tried to hand you an extra ticket since one of his friends couldn't go. And thirdly", she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Dinner sounds great".

"Great. Wherever you want to go, I'll take you", he smiled at her.

"Um . . ." she thought for a minute. "Surprise me", she chirped.

"As you wish", he smiled as he stood up. Then he extended his hand to hers.

She looked up at him and smiled then placed her hands in his and he pulled her up beside him.

"I love you Kohana Kiyouhamura", he kissed her then lifted her up in his arms.

"And I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki", she kissed him back, then asked, "But what are you doing?"

"We're playing hooky", he smiled at her. "There's an empty mansion that I just so happen to have the key to and we just had our first big fight and I thought we could—"

"Oh I know what you thought, Byakuya Kuchiki and I have just one thing to say to you", she then leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. When they broke apart she said, "What are we waiting for".

And with that, Byakuya shunpo-ed off with his girlfriend in his arms, heading toward his mansion where they would 'kiss and make up'. (he he he. Like you didn't know that's what they were up to)

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter ten. Hey, that rhymes. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye. ******


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Byakuya was truly, the luckiest man in all of Soul Society.

He had just spent the most amazing afternoon walking around the park while holding the hand of his beautiful girlfriend.

It seemed nothing could ruin his day until now.

"Kuchiki-taicho sir, are you alright?" his lieutenant asked him.

"Who gave this to you?" he scowled at Renji.

"Just some messenger", the red haired fukutaicho held up his hand. "I swear".

"Then find that messenger and beat the shit out of him", he told Renji coldly.

"Uh . . . sure", he gulped then scurried out of his office before Byakuya had a chance to give him his real orders for the day.

"Here", he heard Renji as he pushed his girlfriend in his office. "Try and talk some sense into him please".

After Renji left and the door was shut, Kohana turned to him and put her hands on her hips, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he looked surprised at her tone. "This is what's wrong with me", he slammed the card down on his desk.

"What is this?" she picked up the card and turned it over in her hands.

"It's a dinner invitation", he said.

"Ooo! To where?" she chirped then added, "But than again, it's probably to one of those fancy dinners for captains and lieutenants only, right?" she laughed bitterly.

"Actually, it's an invitation for you", he stared at her.

"Really?" she smiled then frowned as her eyes glanced over the card.

"Kohana", he stood up and walked over to her. "Listen, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I completely understand if you choose not to go" he hugged her.

"I don't know", she shrugged. "I'll have to think about it".

"Okay", he kissed her forehead lightly then she turned and left his office.

Byakuya was afraid of her coming to this dinner. He really didn't know how his family would act, especially his parents.

He was afraid that they would hate and not only would they hate her but they would try to get rid of her.

Byakuya didn't know if he could stand to lose her a second time.

This Tao business was already frightening as it was and now his parents and this damn dinner. He just hoped everything would be okay but somehow he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

* * *

"Good morning sweet—I mean Kuchiki-taicho", she corrected herself.

"Morning", he responded not really looking at her.

"Byakuya", his mother looked Kohana up and down. "Who is this girl and why is she bursting into your office like that?" she asked.

"Mother, this is—"

"Kohana Kiyouhamura, twelfth seat", she saluted. "I'm just here to deliver this morning's paperwork", she added.

"Oh", his mother said. "Well, carry on then", she waved Kohana off.

"Yes ma'am", she glared at his mother from the corner of her eye as she dropped his paperwork on his desk. "Goodbye Kuchiki-taicho", she bowed then left his office.

"Goodbye", he said as she shut the door.

"Well, she seems quite pleasant", his mother said to him. "Mmm . . . Kohana Kiyouhamura . . . that name sounds familiar. Have I met her family or something?" she asked Byakuya.

"No", he answered her curtly.

"Oh well", she shrugged. "Don't forget about the dinner tomorrow night. Your father and I are just dying to meet this new girlfriend of yours. This . . . uh . . . Kiki Homura person", she kissed his cheek then strolled out of his office.

Byakuya sighed at the annoyance of his mother.

She didn't even remember the name of his girlfriend but could tell the name of his twelfth seat sounded familiar. Didn't she know that his twelfth seat and his girlfriend where the same person? Obviously not. That kind of absentmindedness annoyed him the most. He just hoped she wouldn't be like that at the dinner.

"Kiki Homura?!" the angry voice of his girlfriend boomed in his office.

"Were you listening at—"

"That's not the point", she placed her hand on her hip.

Uh-oh. That could only mean one thing: Kohana was completely furious and he figured it was about his mother and him as well.

"That woman doesn't know who I am, does she?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but she has a—"

"That woman doesn't know me because you haven't told her, have you?"

"I—"

"Damit Byakuya! What are you waiting for?! Or are you just to chicken to tell her that I'm your girlfriend?" she glared at him.

Byakuya just stared back not knowing what to say.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her getting to know me", she turned and grabbed hold of the door handle. "Because I won't be coming to dinner. Good day", she walked out slamming the door on her way out.

"Kohana wait", he shouted but by the time he opened the door, she was gone.

* * *

Byakuya was screwed. Not only had he pissed off his girlfriend but now, he had mad his mother mad. He now had two women mad at him and didn't know how to please either one of them.

"I don't understand, she isn't coming?" his mother asked with a slight irritation in her voice. "Well, I'm sure we can just reschedule then. What night is she—"

"She isn't coming at all mother", he cut off her words. "She means to never speak to you, have dinner with you, go shopping with you, or anything at all to do with you", he slammed his tea cup down on his saucer, suddenly not as thirsty as he once was.

"But why won't she come?" his mother whined. "You said you wanted us to meet her and now she's not coming?" the volume rose in her voice. "I just don't understand why all of a sudden she doesn't want to come. What reason could—"

"Because you called her by the wrong name, because you don't even remember who I said my girlfriend was, and because . . . you treated her like DIRT!" he yelled walking out of the dinning hall.

"Byakuya, wait", his mother called him but he was already gone. Now he could see why Kohana was so mad at him.

His mother didn't know who his girlfriend was and neither did she care.

What, did she think she was too high and mighty to even remember the name of his girlfriend or at least to even remember which squad member she was?!

_Oh crap._ He was starting to sound like Kohana.

Byakuya had to smile at that. He was actually beginning to sound like her and not like his usual cold, distant, stuck-up demeanor. He was really happy to know that she had such an impact on him and he wanted his parents, especially his mother, to see how happy and human she made him.

Byakuya knew what he had to do. He had to find Kohana, apologize for being an ass (as usual), and convince to come eat dinner with his parents. And all before sundown. Well, he had better get to work then.

* * *

Byakuya figured she was too mad to even work anymore and went home. But when he got to her apartment, she wasn't there. Then he decided that maybe she did stay at work but was just avoiding him. But when he got back to his division, she was no where to be found.

Byakuya now knew that she didn't want him to find him and would have to search all over the entire Seireitei. Or . . . he could just ask Ichigo and Rukia have they seen her. He was sure on of them was bound to know where she had went.

"Rukia", he called to his adopted sister.

"Oh Byakuya", she smiled nervously quickly letting go of Ichigo's hand. "What a surprise".

"Yeah", the orange haired substitute shinigami smirked wrapping his arm around Rukia's shoulder. "This is a surprise. Shouldn't you be with Kohana right now? After all, it is your house she is headed to", his grin widened.

Byakuya wanted to slap that stupid smug grin off his face but knew Rukia would kill him if he did. Besides, Ichigo just gave Byakuya the information he needed. He could at least show his gratitude. But deciding a simple scolding would suffice.

"Boy", he looked at the substitute shinigami sternly. "Don't even think about trying anything with my sister or I really will kill you", he shoved past Ichigo but mumbled a polite and quiet 'thank you' as he went by.

Ichigo just laughed and he and Rukia went on their way.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" he panted as he stopped short behind his girlfriend. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to say I was—"

But he never got to finish his sentence as Kohana walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. As if he wasn't already out of breath, he certainly would be now.

"I forgive you", she smiled at him when they broke apart. "And I also wanted to tell you that I blew things out of proportion and I would love to come to dinner and meet your parents", she hugged him almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Kohana", he choked out. "I can't breathe".

"Oh sorry", she released him from her death hug. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength", she smiled.

_No kidding_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"Look Kohana", he grabbed her hand in his and walked her over to a nearby bench on the porch. "I know why you didn't want to dine with my parents and I don't blame you but", he gazed into her golden green mistiful eyes. "I don't want you to do this just for my sake. If you truly want to meet them, than we will but if you don't, I won't force you", he finished.

"I really appreciate that, but I'm going to have to meet them one day, right?" she asked. "Besides, I want to see the look on their faces when they finally see us together", she grinned evilly.

Byakuya had to laugh and he actually did. He laughed with all the breath he possessed in his very being.

He found it amusing that the reason Kohana wanted to meet his parents was to get back at them for shaming his relationship with her.

"You're laughing", she looked at him shockingly. "You're actually laughing", she smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her whipping the tears that had fallen from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's just", she looked away trying to hide the blush. "Your laugh sounds wonderful. I only wish I could hear it more often", she said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Byakuya cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her tears away with the edges of his thumbs. "Will see", he smiled then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Will see".

But Byakuya knew she probably would get to hear his laugh more often. Since she was the one always making him laugh and as long as she stayed around, he would continue to smile, laugh, love, and live the way he always wanted to.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. What did you think? I know, probably not as interesting as other chapters. Writer's block. Curse you that causes me to lose my writing abilities! Anyway, please review. Bye. ******


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Byakuya woke up dripping in a cold sweat.

He wondered why he had had such a horrible nightmare and whether or not it was a premonition to what is about to happen.

Byakuya decided that it was nothing to concern himself with and laid back down and wrapped his arms back around his girlfriend.

For a few nights now, Byakuya had been sneaking his girlfriend into the mansion and letting her stay the night.

He could see why Rukia always sneak Ichigo over; one, it was exciting trying to sneak his girlfriend in without getting caught and two, it made his nights that much more fun.

But tonight, his mind somehow drifted to Kohana and the hollow problem and Tao and he just couldn't seem to sleep.

Another hour and Byakuya woke in a cold sweat again. This time though, he checked to make sure Kohana was still sleeping sounding beside him.

When he saw no sign of her in his bed, he began to panic.

What if it wasn't a dream and Tao and the hollows had really taken Kohana away from him in the middle of the night.

"Kohana!" he shouted, not caring if he woke up the whole mansion in the process.

"Shhh stupid!" a hand came over his mouth and pushed him backwards on the bed. "You'll wake up the whole house", she said.

"Kohana?" he moved her hand from his mouth. "Is that really you?" he asked.

"Of course it's me silly", she smiled. "Who else would it be?" she asked.

"Oh thank goodness", he cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her bosoms.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, stroking his hair gently.

Byakuya didn't say anything for a while. He figured it would burden her even further if he were to tell her about the dream he had. But he knew he had to say something and he was not about to lie to her.

"I just thought I lost you is all", he finally said to her.

"Oh", was all she could manage to say as she began stroking his hair gently. "Well, you'll never have to worry about that happening. I'm going anywhere", she cooed in his ear.

Byakuya let her words sink in and thought _I hope you never have to leave my side. Ever. _

"Kohana", he looked up at her.

"Yes", she smiled down at him.

"Would you like to move in together?" he asked.

He couldn't read her face at that moment but he didn't like the fact that she wasn't saying anything.

"You don't have to answer me right now but whenever you're ready, I'd love to hear what you think, whether good or bad", he quickly added, sitting up beside her.

Kohana knew that this thing with Tao needed to be settled before she could move in with him or she would be putting his life in even further danger.

"I'll need a night to think it over, okay?" she looked over at him and rubbed his arm.

"Okay", he nodded then pulled her closed to him and laid back down to sleep.

In a short while, Byakuya had drifted off to sleep but Kohana couldn't seem to get her mind at ease.

Kohana felt like the worst girlfriend in the world at this very moment. What kind of girlfriend would allow her past to cause her boyfriend such pain? A bad one, that's what.

Kohana just couldn't seem to ever get to sleep and could feel the her worries overwhelm her to the brick of tears so she decided to go into the bathroom and rinse her face.

* * *

An hour later, Byakuya woke up to the sound of water running in his bathroom.

"Kohana?" he sat up and looked at the empty spot beside him.

Byakuya sighed and pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed.

"Kohana", he gently knocked on the door.

"Just a second", she shouted as she turned off the water.

Byakuya could hear her blowing her nose and knew she had been crying and that's why she left the water running.

He opened the door slowly and quietly and walked up behind her, engulfing her in his arms.

"I'm sorry", he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she sniffled.

"For worrying you with my silly little nightmare", he said.

"Oh that", she laughed dryly. "I wasn't worried—"

"Kohana", he turned her around to look at him. "I promise, I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me", he hugged her close to him.

"I know but that's not the problem", she spoke quietly.

"Then what?" he peered at her.

"It's just . . . I caused you such pain and I even caused you to have nightmares and I feel like you're just being nice about it all but you're really mad at me and I don't blame you for hating me. In fact, I hate myself for what I've done to you and I wish—"

"Stop", he placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her. "I don't want you to ever think or say you're the reason for my pain. If anything, you're the reason why I smile as much as I do and why I'm so happy all the time. I love you and nothing and no one is going to change that", he hugged her close to him.

"Really?" she sniffled against him.

"Really", he smiled.

"Thank you Byakuya", was all she could manage to say.

"You're welcome", he replied then added. "Now that you know I'll always love you, how about we go back to bed?"

"Sure", she nodded then they walked back to bed and got in.

"I love you", she kissed he cheek goodnight.

"I love you too", he kissed her back and then they went to sleep.

* * *

In just a few hours, Byakuya was to have dinner with his family and his girlfriend.

He was nervous as hell. Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan was nervous about something so simple as a dinner.

Well, Kohana suggested shopping to take his mind off of his worries and Byakuya suggested not. Kohana won.

Now he was stuck in the living world to shop with Ichigo while Kohana shopped with Rukia.

"So, where to?" Ichigo asked him.

"I would much rather prefer to go back to Soul Society than shop with you", Byakuya replied.

"Look, I don't wanna be here anymore than you do but my girlfriend and your girlfriend would like us to get along, so along we shall", Ichigo scolded the sixth squad captain.

Byakuya was very taken aback by Ichigo's firmness but didn't show it on his face. Instead, he sighed and responded, "Fine. I'll make an attempt".

"That's all they want", Ichigo replied then started walking. "Well, we might as well get some shopping done while we're here", he paused then started walking again.

Byakuya sighed again and then followed behind Ichigo.

The first store they stopped at was a video game store.

"Pick one", Ichigo said.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"No, you should have asked 'Which one?'" Ichigo chuckled.

"Why?" Byakuya asked again.

"Because", Ichigo looked at him. "Whenever your girlfriend gets mad at you and denies you sex, these things will become your new best friend quick", Ichigo said.

Byakuya just blinked at the orange haired teen.

"Oh", Ichigo laughed. "It relieves the sexual frustration", he informed.

"Oh", Byakuya nodded then picked up a random game from the shelf. "What about this one?" he asked.

"Hmm . . . that one's okay but it may not relieve the sexual frustration", Ichigo said as he took the 'Spongebob Squarepants' video game from Byakuya's hands. "That's more for kids", he said.

"Oh", Byakuya said embarrassed but did not show it.

"How about racing?" Ichigo suggested.

"I'm not really into cars", Byakuya replied.

"Samurai?"

"Well, I do have a sword", Byakuya smirked.

"Well, we can battle later. Let's buy this just in case we can't fight and you aren't getting any", Ichigo said.

"So, has Rukia ever withheld sex from you?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh . . .", Ichigo scratched his head nervously. "Not that I know of but Tatsuki has done that to Renji", he answered very quickly.

"I see", Byakuya nodded, knowing he had just made the orange haired teen very uncomfortable.

"Has Kohana ever done that to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Only once, when she was mad at me for not calling", Byakuya replied.

"Man, I hate it when they do that. Rukia acts like I have to call every hour on the hour and I feel like—"

"I thought you said Rukia has never done that to you?" Byakuya quirked an eyebrow.

"I did?" Ichigo looked panicked then sighed. "Okay, okay. So Rukia has denied me sex before. Yes, me and Rukia have sex. Ya happy now", he threw his hands up in the air.

"No", Byakuya answered truthfully. "But, I'm happy it's with you and not someone else. No offense, I respect Renji but I see him everyday at work. If he were doing my sister, I'd kill him. Besides, she looks better with you", he stated.

"Really?"

"I hate to admit it but you and Rukia do make the perfect couple, even though you argue all the time. I think that's what makes you look so perfect. The fact that you argue so much yet can still be in love".

"Well, I never thought you'd say that to me", Ichigo smiled. "I always thought you'd think of me as some ryoka trash that was never good enough for your sister", he said.

"I did, but I can see how happy you make her and that's all I care about", he said.

"Well, thank you", Ichigo nodded. "So, are we buying the Samurai?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Byakuya shrugged.

"Okay", Ichigo said and the two shinigami made their way to the register.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"Let's stop here", Kohana said as she pulled Rukia into a Victoria Secret.

"Kohana, this is a lingerie store", Rukia whispered.

"It is?" Kohana grinned. "So, I guess we now know what Victoria's secret is", she giggled.

"Kohana, why are we here?" Rukia asked.

"You don't think you could something special for Ichigo?" Kohana giggled again.

"Ichigo's not that type of guy", Rukia said quietly.

"All guys are those type of guys. Trust me, they love women in skimpy outfits", she smiled then quickly added. "But only in the bedroom, not in public".

"But I don't have a figure like yours, none of this stuff will fit me like it would you", Rukia commented.

"So buy something in your size that shows off your assets", Kohana smiled.

"I don't have any assets", Rukia said.

"Yes you do. I've seen the way Ichigo looks at you. You have a great butt and killer legs. Ichigo looks like a leg man so just buy something that cups the butt and shows off the legs", Kohana advised.

"Really?" Rukia blushed.

"Of course", Kohana replied. "Why I overheard Ichigo say one time 'Man, what great legs she has. And her buns aren't bad either'".

"He did?" Rukia turned even more red.

"Yes he did. He's totally in love with and your assets", she winked.

"Well, maybe one outfit", Rukia said. "But nothing too slutty", she quickly added.

"Whatever you say", Kohana smirked.

While Rukia was contemplating or what to buy, Kohana was checking out some hills in the shoe section.

"I think he'll like these", she said aloud to herself.

"He'll like what?" Rukia asked, holding a two piece black outfit in her arms.

"These", Kohana replied holding up the red pumps so Rukia could see.

"My brother likes hills?" Rukia quirked an eyebrow while almost looking like she was about to throwup.

"They're not for him silly", Kohana giggled. "Well, at least not for him to wear. They're for him but I'll be wearing the hills. He likes the way I look in them. Maybe you should get a pair to go with your outfit and impress Ichigo", she winked.

"You think he'll like them?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I know he'll love them", Kohana assured her.

"Okay", Rukia shrugged picking up a pair of black high hills.

"Hmm . . . I think I'll go with the red. Byakuya loves red", she grinned.

"Ewww!" Rukia cringed.

"Oh, sorry", she smiled. "Didn't mean to freak you out".

Kohana tried on her hills while Rukia tried on her outfit with her hills. Then the two stepped out of their dressing rooms to stand in the mirror between their two rooms.

"Wow Rukia!" Kohana exclaimed. "You look hot. I'd do you if it weren't for the fact that I'm straight and in love with your brother", she said.

"You really think so?" Rukia blushed.

"I know so. Ichigo is going to love it", she chirped.

"Is that all you're buying?" Rukia asked.

"Well . . . yeah", Kohana said curtly. "I figured the hills were such a turn on by themselves that wearing anything else would just be too much", she said.

"So you're just going to wear hills and nothing else?"

"Well, that's the idea", Kohana answered her.

"If that's what you're in to", Rukia shrugged.

"So, are we ready to go?" Kohana asked.

"I think so", Rukia said clinging to her outfit and hills.

"Ya know", Kohana turned to her. "You can ditch the outfit and just go in hills if you like?" she smiled.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll try the outfit and if he likes it, then will knock him dead with just the hills", Rukia grinned.

"That'a girl", Kohana cheered.

* * *

After about another hour of shopping, the girls met back up with the boys.

"Ichigo", Rukia leaped up into the orange haired teen's arms and showered his face with kisses. "I've missed you", she said.

"I've you too but I can't breathe", he gasped.

"Oh, sorry", she giggled and got off of him.

"Guess what I have?" Ichigo cooed in her ear.

"Ichigo", Rukia swatted at him, blushing. "Not here, now".

"No, not that", he sweatdropped, eyeing Byakuya from the corner of his eye. "It's something else. Something I know you're going to love", he handed her a bag with the Chappy logo on it.

"Oh Ichigo", she leaped into his arms again. "I love you", she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too Rukia but not in front of your brother", Ichigo replied.

"It's alright", Byakuya nodded. "I don't mind", he greeted through his teeth.

"Oh Byakushi", Kohana cooed in his ear. "Let them be. Besides, I want to show you my surprise, in private, back at home", she whispered then licked his ear.

"Kohana", he turned red. "Not in front of my sister and her boyfriend", he said.

"Oh it's not like they don't know already", she smiled, then winked at Rukia.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing. Just girl stuff", Rukia smiled back.

"Hurry up you two or we'll leave you here in the living world", Kohana called to them as Byakuya opened the gate to Soul Society.

"Coming", Rukia replied as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and into Soul Society they went.

* * *

**I know, I know, it has truly been a long time since I've updated and I know a lot of you Byakuya fans hate me for this but there have been so many things going on and plus I have like five fanfics to write. But I promise, I shall pay this fanfic a little more attention. So please forgive me. **

**Well, that was the end of chapter twelve but the next chapter will be the dinner and some interesting things are about to happen. Please review and forgive my late lateness. Bye. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

In less than a half an hour, Byakuya Kuchiki, captain to squad six of the thirteen Gotei was to have dinner with his parents, his sister and her boyfriend, and his girlfriend, Kohana Kiyouhamura.

He knew it was just a dinner and that it would be okay but something in his gut just wasn't sitting right.

"How do I look?" Kohana asked as she appeared before Byakuya, jarring him from his thoughts.

"You look . . . amazing", he gazed at her in her green kimono with gold fish printed on it with gold slippers and green and gold earrings as well as an emerald pendant.

"Thank you", she smiled, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we head to the dining hall now?" she asked.

"Sure", he smiled back at her then extended his arm to her, then after she took it, led her into the dining hall.

"Where have you two been?" Ichigo, Rukia's boyfriend and substitute shinigami asked the used-to-be-yet-still-somewhat stoic captain.

"None of yo—"

"He was just waiting for me to come downstairs, weren't you Byakushi?" she kissed him again on the cheek.

"Uh-huh", he nodded and kissed her back.

It wasn't that Byakuya hated Ichigo. In fact, he was actually starting to warm up to him but he couldn't let on that he liked him or anything. That would make him look like a softie and Ichigo, as well as Rukia, would never let him live it down.

"So, who's ready for dinner?" his mother sauntered into the room or more like staggered into the room.

"Mother", Byakuya sighed, rubbing his temples with his forefingers.

"I sure am. I'm starving!" Kohana cheered.

Byakuya's mother always showed up drunk to things when she wanted to daze through an evening and not be able to recall anything the next morning.

Sometimes, he just wished she would show up once without being intoxicated or under the influence.

"So mother", Byakuya compressed the urge to sigh. "Do you happen to know where father is?" he asked.

"Umm . . . I think he's in the library but you know your father, always reading. Sometimes, I think he loves those books more than he does me", she laughed bitterly. "Servant", she called. "More champagne!"

The last thing his mother needed was more champagne, hence why his father always hid himself in the library and hardly ever bothered to come out.

His mother, Mihoshi Kuchiki, is technically suppose to be the leader of the Kuchiki clan but because of her obsessent drinking, bad spending habits, and unorderly conduct in public and around young men, the clan decided against letting her become its leader. So this left his father, Koten Kuchiki, or rather Koten Shuzumzare and himself.

See, Koten originally belonged to a low rate family in one of the middle districts in Rukongai but when he married Mihoshi, he changed his last name to Kuchiki so no one would notice. But the tradition of the Kuchiki clan is that only Kuchiki blood can head the clan, thus the reason why Byakuya is the clan leader and Koten is not.

Although, Koten very much acts like he is head of the Kuchiki clan and is just as arrogant, if not more so than Byakuya himself.

"Wow. Your mother is some party girl", Kohana whispered in his ear.

"You mean an alcoholic", he whispered back.

"So Byakuya, who's your friend?" his mother asked right before downing an entire glass of champagne then reaching for another one.

"I told you already mother. This is Kohana, my _girlfriend_", he sighed.

"No, I could have sworn you told me her name was Kiki", his mother said.

"No, you assumed", he gritted his teeth.

"That's alright", Kohana smiled at him, while squeezing his hand underneath the table. "She can call me Kiki if she wants. I don't mind."

"But—"

"Its fine Byakuya", she assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", she smiled again.

"She said it was fine Byakuya", his mother slurred."So . . . Rukia . . ." she looked to her adoptive daughter.

"Yes mother?" Rukia smiled at her nervously.

"Tell me, where did you find this yummy boyfriend of yours", she said as she glomped all over Ichigo.

"Uh . . . Rukia, help", Ichigo stuttered as he tried to push his girlfriend's mother off of him.

"Mother, get off the boy", Byakuya scolded her.

"But he's just so cute and his hair . . . gorgeous!" she exclaimed, running her manicured nails through his strawberry blonde hair.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gritted through his teeth.

"Mother", Byakuya stood up abruptly. "Get off Kurosaki and move over here", he pointed to an empty chair beside Kohana.

"Ahhhh! You're no fun", she stumbled from her seat and headed to the other side of the table and plopped into her seat.

Kohana felt she was in for a ride and his father had yet to even show up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Byakuya's father, Koten Kuchiki came gliding in the room.

"Mihoshi", Koten said very sternly. "Stop misbehaving and quiet down", he scolded her.

Mihoshi quickly sat down and became suddenly very quiet.

"Hello father", Rukia stood up and bowed to the tall grey haired man.

"Hello Rukia", he nodded then turned to her boyfriend next to her and said, "Hello Ichigo".

"Hello sir", Ichigo stood and waved to the man.

Byakuya wondered why Ichigo was so polite to his dad but not to him.

"Hello father", Byakuya stood and bowed to his father.

"Who is she?" his father looked to the red haired woman beside him.

"She is—"

"Hello", Kohana stood. "I am Kohana Kiyouhamura, Byakuya's girlfriend", she introduced herself.

"I see", was all his father had to say. Not so much a hello or a bow in return. "So this is the girl that you have been sneaking around with in my house", he looked at her distastefully.

"My house you mean?" Byakuya mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Koten glared at Byakuya.

"Nothing", Byakuya glared back.

From the corner of Byakuya's eye he could see his girlfriend giggling and he glared at her.

"What?" she mouthed. "It was funny", she giggled some more as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand.

"It was indeed _not_ funny", he glared at her some more.

"Okay, I'm sorry", she smiled at him as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Better?" she asked.

Byakuya would have blushed from her kiss but he saw the look of disgust or anger or just pure loathsome on his father's face and turned away from Kohana in shame.

"What's wrong?" Kohana looked him in the eye.

"Nothing", he lied.

"Oh, I see", Kohana said and pulled away from Byakuya.

"Kohana, it's not—"

"Save it", she looked at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "Wouldn't want to disappoint daddy", she spat then turned her nose up at him.

"Is there a problem?" Koten Kuchiki asked his son.

"No sir", Byakuya replied but there was a problem. His girlfriend was angry with him and he didn't know what to do to make it better. He couldn't just kiss it away like she had done him. He needed to really make it up to her and he figured the only way to do that was to stand up to his father and defend her. But was he really willing to do that for her?

"Well then, if there is no problem, let us eat", he nodded for the servants to begin bringing in the food.

* * *

Since the dinner was late to start off, Koten ordered that they skip the appetizers and head straight into the first course meal, which was a chicken and mandarin orange salad.

Throughout the first course, Kohana gave him the cold shoulder, Rukia glared at him, Ichigo looked nervous (b/c Mihoshi was rubbing his leg with her foot) and Koten looked a tad bit annoyed. But not at him but at Kohana. Why even Mihoshi glared at Byakuya a little.

After the long, and seemingly never ending first course, the second course was brought, the tomato and basil soup.

As she had done in the first course, Kohana completely ignored Byakuya again, Rukia glared, Ichigo sweated, Koten looked annoyed and Mihoshi glared as well. He just hoped by the time dessert came, Kohana would have cooled off, thus taking some of the heat off him.

After the second course came the main dish, the pouched salmon with lemon glaze.

And yet again, Kohana gave him the cold shoulder, Rukia glared at him, Ichigo looked about ready to burst but this time, Koten glared at Mihoshi to 'stop fondling Ichigo underneath the table' and Mihoshi sat there pouting.

* * *

After the dinner, Koten directed his guests to the patio and just as they were about to exit into the night air, Byakuya grabbed Kohana by the arm and pulled her into the nearby bathroom.

"Byakuya, what the he—"

"Please, just listen", he said placing a hand over her mouth.

Kohana nodded and then he uncovered his hand from her mouth but seconds later, recovered her lips with his, sucking her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Wow", was all she could manage to say when they broke apart, but then she frowned and said, "Well, you'll have to do more than a great kiss if you want me to forgive you."

"I know", he said, grabbing her hands in his. "Listen Kohana, I love you and nothing or no one is going to change that fact. I realized I was being an idiot before dinner to let my father affect me the way he did but I promise, it won't happen again and if it should come to me having to choose between you or my father, I'd choose you", he smiled at her before pressing his lips back to hers.

"Really?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Really", he smiled again.

"Byakuya, I—"

"Hurry up you two", Koten came into the bathroom, interrupting them.

"Yes sir", Byakuya said but as soon as Koten left, he pulled Kohana close to him and gave her one last, loving, heated, passionate kiss before they left the bathroom.

"And what were you two doing in the bathroom?" Rukia asked them, a sly grin on her face.

"Something they shouldn't have been", Ichigo answered for them.

"How about none of—"

"I'll explain later", Kohana told Rukia then turned to Byakuya and said, "Be nice".

"What?" he looked at her as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Don't 'what' me", Kohana glared at him.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her. She just looked so cute when she was angry.

"Stop smiling at me like that", she said through gritted teeth.

"You just look so cute when you're angry", he smiled again, then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Kohana blushed while Ichigo and Rukia both said, "Ewww! Gross!"

Koten did not look one bit pleased to see his son kissing a commoner but Byakuya didn't care. His father would have to get over it.

Finally, the dessert had arrived and maybe the evening could become a little more pleasant.

For dessert they had strawberry cheesecake, which was everyone's favorite except Byakuya's and Koten's.

One thing they did have in common was a hatred for anything strawberry, which is why both their cheesecakes were plain.

"You don't like strawberry?" Kohana asked plucking one of the strawberries off her cheesecake and popping it into her mouth.

"No I do", Byakuya answered her curtly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I do", he replied.

"Well, that's not an answer", she pouted.

"And why isn't it?" he asked, taking a small bite out of his cheesecake.

"Because there must be a reason", she told him firmly. "What, do you not like the taste, the smell, the texture, what?"

"All of the above", he stated plainly.

"Oh really?" she turned to him and gave him a hard stare. "Have you ever tried one?"

"Well . . . no", he told her simply.

"Then how do you know you hate something you've never had?"

"Because I just—" but before he could even get his sentence out, she put a piece of cheesecake with strawberry sauce on it in his mouth.

"Well . . . how does it taste?" Kohana asked nervously.

"Not too bad but I think I'll stick to my plain cheesecake", he told her.

"Well, can't say I didn't try", she shrugged and went back to eating her cheesecake.

It seemed nothing bad was really going to happen until the servants motioned for Kohana to follow them and that's when Byakuya knew the worst was yet to come.

"What do they want with Kohana?" Rukia asked Byakuya.

"Not they, him", Ichigo nodded toward Koten Kuchiki. "Hey, are you alright Byakuya? I'm sure he just wants to talk to her is all", Ichigo tried to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Positive", Ichigo lied.

"Well, then I guess I have nothing to worry about then?"

"Right, nothing at all", Rukia chimed in, trying to reassure her brother as well.

* * *

Kohana found herself being led into a small office, with one wooden armchair in front of a large desk and a giant leather armchair behind the desk.

"That will be all. You may leave", Koten commanded his servants.

_Wow. He sounds just like Byakuya _Kohana thought to herself.

After the servants had left, Koten sat down and said, "Please have a seat Ms. Kiyouhamura."

"Thank you", she said before taking her seat in the uncomfortable and hard chair.

"So, what are your intentions with my son?" Koten came right out with it.

"Intentions, what do you mean?" she responded with a question.

"What I mean is", he began, lacing his fingers underneath his chin. "What is it that you acquire from my son? Money, love, protection, power?" he asked.

"To be honest sir, I require nothing from your son. All I wish for is his happiness", she smiled at the stoic man before her.

"Then why are you with him?" he deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised.

"I questioned, why are you—"

"I heard what you asked but I don't understand why you asked that", she cut him off.

Koten glared at her hard for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, "I asked you that question because I don't believe you should be with my son and want to know your purpose for being in his life", Koten simply stated as if it were obvious.

"I am in his life because I want to be", she said a bit irritably.

"Why?"

"Because I love him and he makes me happy", she said, getting a bit angrier by the minute.

"So you are with him because he makes you happy, but do you make him happy?"

"Yes", she replied curtly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he told me so", she said smugly.

"You may be happy for now, but what happens when he is no longer happy with you or when he realizes what a mistake it is to be you?"

"He won't become unhappy with me because I won't let that happen."

"You can control the man, so what makes you think you can keep him happy? What can you offer him that some other girl can't?"

"I can offer him a life full of love and happiness that he could have only dreamed of", she said happily, as if she had won.

"Can you?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Ms. Kiyouhamura, I don't see a future with you and my son. While it may be true that you make each other happy and may be in love, you are not what he needs and soon, you will be the last thing that he wants", he told her plainly.

"You don't know me!" she stood to her feet, glaring at him angrily. "You have no right to—"

"Oh but I do know you", he cut her off. "Ms. Kohana Kiyouhamura, leader, last and heir to the Hyoujin clan, am I right?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes but—"

"And it says here that you are also still engaged to a Tao Hyoujin and live in his apartment—"

"My apartment since I'm the one who pays for it", she corrected him.

"No matter", he stood and opened a drawer in his desk and reached for a pen. "How much do I have to pay you to stop seeing my son?" he asked as if it were nothing.

"Nothing", they heard a voice say angrily from behind him.

"Byakuya", Kohana turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

"Father, why are you trying to pay her off?" he questioned angrily.

"Because, I don't feel she is the right woman for you", he answered simply.

"But shouldn't that be for me to decide and not you?"

"No. As your father, it is my job to look out for your best interest."

"Yes, to look out for my best interest, not to run my life!"

"Do not use that tone with—"

"And do not bribe my girlfriend to try and leave me."

"So I take it that you are okay with your girlfriend being a Hyoujin then?"

"It's a little more complicated than that", he looked down at his feet.

"Well then, you'll have all night to explain to me after you take Ms. Kiyouhamura home", Koten told him.

"Actually", Kohana finally spoke up. "I have decided to move in with Byakuya", she said.

"You are?" Byakuya looked surprisingly happy.

"You are?" Koten looked irritably annoyed.

"Yes I am", she said completely to Byakuya.

"Well, then I guess that's means you'll be staying the night and we'll collect your things tomorrow", he hugged Kohana close to him and then spun her around in his arms. "I can't believe you agreed to move in with me", he said to her. "You don't know how happy this makes me", he smiled.

"I feel the same way", Kohana smiled back, even though she was still unsure as to what she was getting herself into.

"We will discuss this later", Koten said to the two lovebirds before existing his office and heading towards his bedroom.

That night, Kohana slept in Byakuya's room not as a guest but a roommate.

* * *

**Well, I decided to end it here and will go further into it in the next chapter. So, how was it? Please review and let me know what you think should happen next. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Byakuya did not like how last night's dinner went. And breakfast this morning didn't make matters any better.

Last night, Byakuya's father had the nerve to try and pay Kohana to leave him, then this morning at breakfast he refused to sit with the family if Kohana was going to be there.

And now, he and his father were out in the front lawn arguing like some wild Rukongai common filth with no class.

"I do not want that tramp in my house", Koten Kuchiki shouted to his son as he walked away.

This made Byakuya stop short and turn around and shout back, "Well, I don't want an alcoholic hussy for a mother but I do. At least I'm not the one married to her!"

"You watch your language Byakuya Kuchiki. You may be head of this clan but I am your father--"

"You're right", Byakuya cut his father off. "I am the head of this clan and as head of this clan, I can have whomever I want living in _my_ house. So if I wish to have Kohana live with me then I will. But right now, we have to go to work. I do not intend to have this discussion when _we_ get home", he said them turned and continued walking, with his girlfriend in tow.

"Byakuya", Kohana said after a while. "I don't have to move right away you know. Why don't we wait and give your father some time to think about it, okay?" she tried to convince him.

"No", Byakuya said curtly.

"I don't understand", she stopped in front of him, hands on her hips. "I'm still going to move in, just not right away. Besides, I have to lease my apartment off and gather my and pack and change mailing addresses. All that stuff is at least going to take me a week, two maxed", she said.

"I know but I want you with me now", he said.

"I know you do but I promise, I'll be with you soon. I can spend a few nights but not during the day. I think we should give your dad a break."

"Fine. We'll give my dad a break but only for a week. After that, you move in", he told her.

"But what if the moving takes longer than that?" she looked at him again, hands on her hips.

"I can just hire someone to move your stuff for you", he said as if there was no problem.

"No", she said sternly. "I am not going to have a bunch of total strangers roam through my apartment and handle my things. If you want my moving to go by faster, then you yourself will come by and help me pack. Otherwise, it shall take me two weeks to fully be packed and ready to move in", she turned on her heel and walked off.

Byakuya just sighed, seeing no way to win and said, "Fine. I'll help you move but only if you do something for me", he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"And what's that?" she said, looking confused.

"That's if you give me a little compensation for my services", he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning towards her face.

"Oh really?" she smiled back.

"Yes", he replied.

"Well, what would you like from me in exchange for your services?"

"A kiss wouldn't be bad for starters", he leans even closer to her face, stopping inches away from her face.

"Alright then", Kohana cups his face in her hands as she plants a very heated and passionate kiss on his lips. "How was that?" she asks when they break apart.

"Great but I'm going to require a little more compensation", he grins as he dips her and kisses the life from her lips.

"Wow", she said breathlessly when they broke apart. "What a kiss!"

"And there's more where that came from but right now, we should probably hurry to work before we are late", he said.

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect record", she smiled.

"I don't care about a record but it is important to set an example for my squad. Besides, the earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave so I can collect the rest of my compensation", he grinned at her.

"Well, in that case, we had better hurry", she said then took off. "Race ya", she giggled shunpo-ing as fast as she could go.

"Child's play", he smirked as he shunpo-ed off.

* * *

They arrived at the office on time but not as early as Byakuya usually arrived to work. So in his opinion, they were late.

"We're not late", Kohana said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before leaving him to his work. "Relax and I'll she you later", she smiled as she left.

"Good morning taicho", his red haired lieutenant came into his office. "Um, I hate to bother you but this came in for you earlier this morning before you came in", Renji informed him.

This is why Byakuya liked to come in early. Something always happened or was sent to him that needed his attention and if he were to make a habit out of coming in just on time, he would miss these events that required his attention.

"Who sent it?" Byakuya asked as he took the letter from Renji's hand.

"Don't know, it was delivered by one of the other new recruits who said they found it in one of their offices", Renji replied.

"Very well then", Byakuya nodded. "You may take your leave now", he said.

"Hai taicho", the tatooed redhead bowed then left.

Byakuya did not have a good feeling about the letter he was holding in his hand but decided that he would never know what it's contains were about unless he opened it.

Byakuya sliced opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Leave Kohana alone or suffer the consequences!_

There was no name or a return address but none of that mattered because Byakuya knew who the letter was from and what the person was trying to him. And that person was none other than Tao Hyoujin.

Byakuya knew that this news would upset Kohana, so he decided to dispose of the letter and deal with Tao on his owns terms. No longer would this third rate noble try to hurt his girlfriend or he would have hell to pay.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short but I just got my wisdom teeth pulled and I'm knocked up on pain pills, and my mom won't stop hovering over me. So forgive me if this chapter is not satisfactory but it's all I could come up with in my state of mind. Please read and review. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Byakuya did not know how he was going to keep this Tao away from his Kohana but he knew he had to do something and he had to do it quick. This Tao fellow meant business and he meant hurt Kohana.

"Byakushi dear!" his red haired angel hopped in his lap, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hello my angel", he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Glad to see you aren't so stressed today but I can still tell something is wrong", she looked at him worriedly.

Byakuya just couldn't bring himself to tell him that her ex-dead fiancé was sending him threatening letters so he did something he had never done ever before in his life. Byakuya Kuchiki lied to his girlfriend.

"My father is still being unmoving about our living arrangements", he lied.

"Oh", she said but he could tell she didn't believe him. But since she did not say anything more on the matter, he decided to take this window of opportunity to think of a way to eradicate this Tao from her life before he hurt Kohana even more.

"Byakuya, did you hear me?" she tapped him lightly.

"I'm sorry dear. I was not listening", he told her truthfully. "But I am now. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he pulled her closer to him.

"I said, I have to go and do some work now. I will see you later", she told him.

"Oh", was all he could say. "Well, have a good day", he leaned close and kissed her gently on the cheek. "So you at dinner?" he grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", she grinned back before hopping off his lap and skipping out of his office. "Bye Byakushi!" she waved and then she was gone.

Byakuya knew this wasn't over. He knew Kohana would confront him later on the lie he had just told. He decided to call it a day and have Renji run the squad so he could take care of this Tao matter before dinner.

* * *

Kohana knew Byakuya was lying. What she didn't know was what he was lying about. Or why he was lying to her.

"What could be so bad that he would lie to me?" she wondered aloud. "Or maybe . . . maybe he is planning a surprise for me!" she jumped for joy.

"Whoa", she heard a voice say from behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry sir—Ichigo!" she beamed up at the orange haired shinigami. "How are you?" she hugged him.

"Uh, good", he staggered back a bit. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great!" she chirped.

"That's good to hear", he released her.

"So, what brings you by Strawberry-san?"

"Oh, Byakuya left Renji in charge for the day and I am filling in as lieutenant", Ichigo answered her.

"He left?" she quirked an eyebrow up. "Renji in charge" she added quickly, hoping the orange haired vizorde didn't pick up on her little slip.

"Yeah", Ichigo replied awkwardly.

Nope, he had picked up on it. But knowing Ichigo, he would probably just dismiss it.

"Uh, Kurosaki-fukutaicho", she smiled ever sweetly. "I have the most terrible headache today and Byakushi—I mean Kuchiki-taicho would not excuse me from work", she pressed up real close to the substitute shinigami's chest, drawing little circles with her index finger. "So do you think I could—"

"Yes!" he blurted out, jumping away from her as if she were a disease. "Take the whole week off if you want just please don't give Byakuya and Rukia a reason to want to kill me!" he screamed.

"Okay okay!" she held up her hands. "I promise, I won't tell Rukia or Byakuya about this. But you are a doll Ichigo" she leaned forward and gave his cheek a quick peck. "Bye!" she waved and then shunpo-ed off.

Kohana knew Ichigo was probably going to have hell to pay later but she would deal with that when the time came. Right now, she wanted to deal with her lying boyfriend and the secret he was keeping from her.

* * *

Byakuya wanted to find this Tao and dispose of him quickly before he went home for dinner. He wanted to set Kohana free of this menace so he and Kohana could move forward in their lives and be happy together.

So far, Byakuya could sense no sign of Tao's reiatsu. He wondered how did one sense the reiatsu of someone who was supposedly dead but Byakuya would never forget the reiatsu of the man who had hurt his Kohana. His reiatsu was engraved in Byakuya's memory now and until he had killed this Tao dead himself, he would not be able to forget it and he knew Kohana would never be at peace so long as this Tao was around, haunting her.

Byakuya was beginning to think he was losing mind, chasing a ghost when he heard a noise behind and reached for his zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbonzakura", he whispered quietly.

The only thing Byakuya heard was the sound of a tree being slashed to shreds and then he heard what sounded like the tree collapsing. Byakuya then flashed stepped out of the way and came behind the tree.

"It would be in your best interest to surrender now before I kill you", he said coldly to the bushes of where his follower was hiding.

"No, no!" his follower jumped from the bushes, hands in the air. "Don't kill me!"

"Kohana?" he looked at the bushes more closely, seeing a crown full of red hair erupt from them as hands went up in the air in surrender. He sealed his shikai and resheathed his zanpakuto. "What are you doing here?" he asked her sternly.

"Byakushi?" she squinted at him then squealed. "Byakushi!" and then leaped in his arms, wrapping them around his neck, squeezing the life from him.

"Kohana" he tried to pry her off him. "You are squeezing too hard", he choked.

"Oh!" she jumped off of him. Then she hit him across the arm. "Well, it serves you right! You told you to sneak off and come out, doing god knows what! Are you cheating on me, because if you are—"but she never got to finish her sentence as his lips connected with hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. Then he let her go and stared at her sternly again.

"I have not nor do I intend to cheat on you", he said firmly. "Furthermore, I am the captain and I do not have to tell you where I go throughout my day."

"No, you don't", she cut in. "But you are my boyfriend and it's like mighty suspicious for you to sneak off to the streets of Rukongai. What would you possibly be looking for here?" she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his answer.

Byakuya knew he was in hot water now. There was no way he could lie his way out of this one. Not that the first lie worked anyway. Had it worked, she would have not followed him here and would still be at work, safe and sound.

"You need to leave", he told her sharply.

"What?!" she looked shocked but mostly hurt.

Byakuya hated to see her like that but if hurting her would mean she would go away and be safe, then he was prepared to hurt her feelings. Not that he wanted to but sometimes you had to do bad things to save the ones you loved.

"Kohana, I will not tell you again, leave", he narrowed his eyes at her and gave her the coldest glare he could muster.

"But I . . . I don't understand", she grabbed a hold of his haori, tearing welling up in her green mysterious eyes.

It took all his self-control not to take her up in his arms and kiss every last falling tear from her eyes but he knew he had to hold firm. He had to push her away before she got hurt.

"Twelfth seat, Kiyouhamura Kohana, I order you to return to the sixth division barracks and you are not to leave until my return. Do I make myself clear?" he stated coldly.

"Crystal", she narrowed her eyes at him, releasing her grip on his haori and just as she was about to shunpo away, he felt an immense reiatsu press down on them, nearly pushing him to the ground.

"Stay under me", he wrapped an arm around Kohana, using his own reiatsu to shield her.

"Byakuya, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, well, well", they heard a cackle from out of nowhere. "What do we have here?" a circle of hollows appeared around them and then appeared from the shadows was a shinigami with a hood on his head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Byakuya questioned, pulling Kohana closer to him and wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"You don't know who I am?" the hooded shinigami asked.

Byakuya just glared, grabbing hold of his zanpakuto and hugging Kohana even tighter.

"I am the one who told you to stay away from my fiancé and leave us alone. Now I know you nobles aren't stupid, so what was so hard about following my instructions.

"I don't take orders from low life filth", Byakuya snapped back.

"Ha", the hooded figure laughed. "Yet you have no problem dating low life filth", he retorted.

"Why you", Byakuya raised his zanpakuto over his head.

"Tao?" Kohana finally spoke up.

"In the flesh", he flipped back his hood, revealing his smug face. "And I am here to take you back and to destroy your boyfriend", he grinned then laughed sinisterly.

Kohana covered her mouth and fell to her knees beside Byakuya, tears already leaking from her eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura", he released his zanpakuto, ready to kill Tao dead.

"Fade away, Bakemono", Tao released his own zanpakuto, without even removing it from its sheath. "Let the games begin", he grinned as a grey clouds surrounded them all and engulfed them in a bubble of screams.

Byakuya was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

**That was the end. Sorry so short but I had to leave you all hanging. Couldn't give all the juicy details away. Stay tuned for what happens next. Oh! And **_**Bakemono**_** means phantom in Japanese. Please read and review. **


End file.
